Ciudad de Dragones
by SetsukaHeel
Summary: que ocurre si Natsu es hijo del hombre que tomo a Layla por esposa a la fuerza, si incito al suicido a Jude y empujo a la hia de ambos, aun mundo de: pandillas-drogas-sexo-venganza! Natsu la salvara o termianra peor que su padre?... vengan y descubran!
1. Prologo

_**Hola! De nuevo! En este fin veremos como las familias dragones (invente el nombre -_-U), y la familia mas antigua no son de los trigos muy limpios… acá veremos como destruyero y llevaron a la muerte a un pobre hombre que no compartia su ideologia, todo por querer sus acciones para poder manipularlo todo.**_

Fairy Tail es una creación de Hiro Mashima, solo ocupare los nombres de sus obras… sip los nombres! De todas o algunas d sus obras, me es mas genial mezclar personajes que solo ocupar los de un solo manga no les parece =D. bueno espero disfruten y me dejen sus reviews sayo!

_**Prologo.**_

Los años no pasan en vano… existen 5 familias poderosas de todo el país de Fiore. 4 de estas se unieron para derrotar y dejar en la ruina a su cabecilla Jude Heartfilia, una ves paso esto el tomo un arma y se disparo en la cabeza, fue encontrado por su hija a la edad de 13 años, su madre fue llevada con uno de los lideres de las otras 4 familias por el temor que ella hiciera lo mismo que su estupido esposo. Lucy no supo mas de su madre y termino criándose en las calles. Fue recogida por unos ""amigos"" que lo único que le pidieron a cambio de techo y comida era que hiciera trabajos para ellos… cosas simples como robar y seducir a tipos con dinero, luego sus amigos se encargarían de sus victimas y ella no sabría mas, así paso 4 años haciendo esos trabajos hasta que logro reunir suficiente dinero y largarse de ese lugar, se marcho a la capital, a Magnolia. Fue ahí donde se inscribió en una preparatoria prestigiosa. Paso 2 años con amistades, buenas calificaciones, aventuras de todo tipo. Hasta que en el ultimo semestre paso lo que mas temía. Fue encontrada por sus ""amigos"" de la infancia y aquí comienza todo….


	2. Cap1: La vida que perdí y la que gane

**Hola! Ya espero que esta salga bien . si no sale… me basurean ok jajaja xD ¬¬º es broma ok ¬¬º jajajaj :D**

**Cap.1: La Vida que perdi y la vida que gane…**

Lucy POV

Hola mi nombre es Lucy, sip Lucy Heartfilia, soy hija de Jude Heartfilia y Layla Heartfilia jajajja nombro mucho mi apellido vdd!. Bueno hoy cumple 13 años U_U recién comienzan las clases, así que debo esperar aun varias horas para ir con mamá y papá a comprar mi regalo; si quiero un perrito o un gato? Que será más conveniente para una chica como yo?. O es vdd tengo una mejor amiga… la única a decir vdd peor solo la puedo ver en el colegio… es por quien soy… lo se desde ase un año, nadie me acepta por llevar el apellido de papá… pero aun así Levy-chan no me a dejado sola y eso es lo único que necesito, ella jamás me aria a un lado, lo se por que somos las mejores amigas!.

Estoy caminando a mi salón en el primer receso Levy fue llamada al salón del director, fue raro todos me quedaron mirando mal… yo no tengo culpa de nada, o si?. Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando entre al salón. En mi décimo tercer cumpleaños comenzó mi vida desastrosa…

-aaa…. – al abrir la puerta una cubeta de agua me cayo enzima… o se fue Totomaru… esta muerto de risa frente a mi… - jejeje… me veo chistosa vdd - le dije con una sonrisa falsa y me dirigí a mi puesto. Al llegar no lo vi… no estaba en su lugar, estaba al final con comida regada y mis cosas en el basurero al lado de mi asiento. – pero… que pasa… - susurre, pero aun así me escucharon. – jeje yo… - recibí un empujón, era Droy uno de los inteligentes y un eterno enamorado de Levy-chan.

-lárgate, por tu culpa Levy se tendrá que ir, sus padres no quieren que se junte contigo Heartfilia… puaj – me tiro un escupitajo en el pelo.

-que se vaya! que se vaya! que se vaya! que se vaya! – coreaban todos a mis espalda… yo no podía aguantar mas y unas lagrimas brotaron, cuando mire al frente estaba Levy-chan con mi cuaderno de historias en sus manos.

-ne… Levy-chan… jejeje yo… deja y me paro si… - decía torpemente entre las pocas fuerzas para levantarme y contener mis lagrimas.

-uhm… Lu-chan yo… tengo que hablar contigo – Levy agacho la mirada. – te espero en la biblioteca… donde siempre y mejor traes tus cosas… para que no pase esto… otra ves – mirando el basurero yo solo asentí confiando en ella… fue un error? Aun me lo pregunto.

-jejej si tienes razon – dije y vi como salia del salon, ni siquiera vi al profesor que solo estaba ahí sentado sin hacer n decir nada. No importa tome msi cosas y Salí rumbo a la biblioteca… otro error al llegar ahí vi al grupo de Totomaru, había otro chico, pero estaba sentado ni siquiera me miro, solo tenia los ojos cerrados y afirmado en la pared junto a la puerta. Totomaru llamo a Levy-chan y ella salio. Me pareció muy extraño aun as espere y la vi… tenia los ojos rojos y sollozaba… corrí a ella – Levy-chan que te pasa quien te hizo llorar… dime…

-yo… yo no… yo no puedo… Waaaaa – su llanto era incontrolable ahí vi que el chico de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí se paro y la abraso por la espalda.

-ya enana mejor dile, así no seguirá en esta tortura… si dices que la quieres y aprecias mejor dile – no entendí las palabras del chico, pero si las risas de los de mas… algo se anudo en mi garganta – y ustedes lárguense o los golpeare… nadie dijo que vinieran… - la chica de cabellos azules obedeció en silencio… la vdd ella no reía solo me miraba con lastima. Pro que me miraba así?. – estaré cerca enana… dile bien las cosas. Y di lo que te dije.

-si… - el chico se encamino a un árbol que daba sombra a unos 5 ó 6 metros e nosotras. Y Levy-chan me miraba con ojos lastimeros, si comencé a tener miedo de lo que me diría – Lu-chan… yo tengo que pedirte… que te vallas…. – y sus lagrimas cayeron mas y mas su cabeza que mirando el suelo y yo… yo estaba… ni siquiera se como decirlo. Ella continuo… que mas podía hacer? Si yo no era capas de formular palabra. – Lu… ya no podemos ser amigas… nunca mas…. - y ahí ya se tiro al suelo a llorar, me agache como pude; las piernas y mi cuerpo temblaban. Aun así la abrase.

-jejejej… el director te dijo…. Que me dijeras? – pregunte entupidamente, sabia la respuesta, y la pregunte de todos modos que tonta vdd. – o alguien mas lo hizo? – ella asintió. Alguien mas era… - bueno no puedo hacer nada, pero dime si yo me voy tu podras estar aquí? – ella me miro con n rio de lagrimas.

-yo… si tu te vas yo me puedo quedar en Fiore Lu-chan… y no me separaran de Gajeel-kun… tu lo sabes… sabes que me gusta – y se abraso ami llorando a mares. Vi de reojo al nombrado, si estaba preocupado por como lloraba Levy, definitivamente eran correspondidos sus sentimientos.

-ne Levy-chan jejejje podemos tomarnos una foto? Recuerda que es mi cumpleaños hoy jejeje… - si no lo hacia rápido las lagrimas brotarían sin control. Ella asintió y llame a Gajeel. – nenen! Gajeel-kun jejeje nos tomas la fotografía? – el soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a nosotras, tomo mi celular y saco la foto. Después de eso les quise tomar una a ellos dos y lo logre. Finalmente me despedí solo mire una vez atrás y levante la mano donde tenia el sello que mostraba que pertenecía a Fairy Tail. Vi a Levy ser abrasada de si amado y ella sostenía con fuerza mi cuaderno… no se lo pedí, tal vez por que deseaba que me recordara. No lo se.

Seguí caminando o mas bien corriendo a la puerta de salida, para no volver ahí jamas. Ahí me esperaba capricornio junto a mi madre… ella sabia todo acaso?. Entre y me senté junto a ella, y me largue a llorar sin control mientras ella me acurrucaba.

-por que mamá… - ella solo me miro. No dijo anda.

-capricornio por favor llévanos a casa debemos sacar otras cosas – eh? Me dije, acaso escuche sacar cosas? De que trataba todo eso?

-que pasa?... mamá? – ella ensombreció el rostro y luego de un rato me miro.

-Lu hoy… después de hoy no veras a tu padre… nos iremos al extranjero por algunos años hasta que pueda ser libre. Ahí regresaremos. Solo vamos por algunas cosas tuyas y a que te despidas de tu padre. – no lo podía creer abrí mis ojos que ya ni lagrimas tenían de tanto haber llorado. Mis ojos eran literalmente platos!

-qu… que pasa… por que dices eso mamá? - le grite y solo me miro con tristeza. Y me dijo que amaba a otro hombre y que el seria mi nuevo padre, que me daría su apellido y todas esas cosas. Negué con la cabeza y cuando capricornio abrió al puerta Salí corriendo del auto entre a la casa. mi madre obviamente me siguió lo mas rápido pero… ups tarde, estaba frente a mi padre… quien sostenía un arma!.

-hola Layla… acaso pensabas irte y dejarme solo, si tu quieres irte eres libre… pero Lucy es mi hija… se queda acá. – dijo abrazándome y me tomo embarazos mientras retrocedía… entramos al despacho y el cerro la puerta. Escuchaba ami mamá gritar desesperada.

-no Jude! Deja a Lucy! Ella no tiene la culpa! Si quieres hacerle algo a alguien que sea ami! Déjala salir! Por dios ¡! Jude es tu hija no le hagas daños! – yo escuchaba los gritos pero papa me susurro que me contaría una historia que me ayudaría en el futuro. Me pidió que pusiera el quipo musical frente a la puerta y pusiera un disco clásico así mama no podría escucharnos. Yo obedecí… total que mas podría pasar. Mi vida e la escuela estaba arruinada… y mi familia se desmorono en un parpadeo.

-bien Lucy… sabes que es tratos sucios? – yo asentí, era muy lista, sabia de esas cosas – ok yo para tener todo este dinero y propiedades jugué sucio con mis socios, y pues lo descubrieron, sabes quien se los dijo? – yo negué, la vdd no lo sabia – tu madre. – ahí quede en shock solo escuchaba a papá y miraba como movía esa pistola – el hombre con quien se ira se llama… - la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada, me gire y bi que estaba por caerse. Mi padre apresuro sus palabras. – Dragneel, el destruyo nuestro hogar Lucy… yo - un hombre de cabellos rosas entro, se veía preocupado y yo me asuste me levante del asiento y corrí donde mi papá. Vi a ese señor estirar la mano como diciendo no te le acerques es peligroso, mas yo no preste atención… es mi padre jamás me aria daño… jamás! – así que ahora bienes a quitarme a mi hija?

-solo déjala salir de aquí Jude, es el tesoro de Layla, es su hija déjala salir y no le hagas nada.

-crees que le haría algo a mi propia hija idiota! – papá me abrazo y me susurro – el es… el me quito a tu mamá y te quitara a tu amado padre Lucy – yo no entendí hasta que vi que se puso la pistola en la cabeza… solo abrí mis ojos y sentí un estruendo… gritos… llantos… y mi padre inmóvil sobre mi… y yo llena de sangre….

-papá… ne papá… no es gracioso… - sentí unas manos sacarme de debajo del cuerpo inerte de mi padre, era ese hombre… yo aun no reaccionaba al shock . solo llamaba a mi padre… ese hombre me abraso y tapo los ojos, ahí reaccione y lo pateé lo mordí… hacia de todo para ser soltada. El me entrego a mi mamá y yo la mire con odio… ella solo lloraba. – es tu culpa… tu mataste a mi papá! Yo te odio Layla! Te odio! – le golpee el estomago con una de mis piernas y Salí corriendo de ahí. Mi madre y ese hombre corrieron tras de mi, pero eran mas grandes yo era mas rápida que ellos y un taxi estaba por arrancar me subí le tire un fardo de billetes que tenia y le dije que llevara a la estación del tren enseguida, que no se detuviera por nadie. Y asi fue.

-llegamos señorita – le di las gracias, yo aun tenia sangre en mi cuerpo, escuche que el viejo del taxi llamo a la policía… maldición no podía irme así… me escondí en un callejón y ahí los vi… a un grupo de chicos y unos mas grandes me miraron y cogieron de los brazos.

-su…. Suéltenme!- grite desesperada hasta que sentí agua… si agua fria y helada a esas horas… cerca de las 8 de la noche. –aaaa!

-a ya cállate, tsk te asemos un favor y gritas… como te llamas de dodne te escapaste y a quien mataste, por que esa sangre no es tuya…

-papá… - fue lo único que dije y me eche a llorar y una chica de unos años mayor se me acerco y le dio un golpe ne la cabeza al chico de cabellos plateados.

-tsk Haru deja de molestarla…. Hola mi nombre es Elie la de ahí es mi hermana Irie y pues ellos son Haru el bocón, el es Shiki el desastroso este de tu lado derecho es Kuron, el de tu Izquierda es Aki y la que te tiro el agua es Toura hermana menor de Mamii, que no esta acá ahora jeje - se veían agradables, al menso eso pensé entonces. – y bien que te paso con tu padre?

-el…. El se mato… frente a m, y mamá tiene la culpa por amar a ese hombre el destruyo mi familia los odios! .- comencé a llorar cada vez mas. Hasta sentir un abraso… cuando abrí los ojos una chica de cabellos rubios me estaba abrazando por la espalda solo note sus cabellos largos y rubios…

-tranquila… quieres quedarte con nosotros, hasta poder valerte por ti misma? – me pregunto y yo asentí, sin imaginarme donde me metía por haber huido de mi madre.

-ehi! Mamii… el viejo tiene que decidir, sabes que nosotros no mandamos, aun si eres la mas antigua en el grupo. – dijo Kuron – además mírala esta llena de sangre como la llevaremos llama mucho la atención así.

-…. – una onda oscura se presento en mi espalda todos palidecieron – Kuron si tanto te kejas ve a la tienda de la esquina y róbate un vestido… VE! – me caí de rodillas por el grito – pequeña desde hoy seré tu hermana mayor sip, Toura saca mas agua… y ustedes chicos gánense como muralla china mirando para la calle limpiaremos a la pequeña… es cierto cual es tu nombre? – no sabia si decirle o no.

-Lucy…. Heartfilia – agache la cabeza y cerré o mas bien apreté los ojos para no recibir el rechazo, mas sentí un nuevo abraso. – no…. No me abandonaras por quien soy? – pregunte tontamente

-y que tiene quien eres? Una niña rica? Jajajjaj todos acá lo fuimos pero escapamos de ese mundo torcido… vivimos con un viejo amigo… mi antiguo chofer es como nuestro padre… claro que el….

-aaa ya dile, mira niña el viejo es un drogadicto y nosotros también, sabes en lo que te estas metiendo? En la boca del lobo. No tenemos mucho dinero y tenemos que vendernos a nosotros mismos para sobrevivir. Dime quieres y eres capas de soportar eso? – grito Haru, asqueado de la ternura de Mamii hacia mi… - responde niña… - y me vio desnuda, me sonroje nunca un chico me había visto asi pero luego se giro el también se puso rojo. Ahí llego Kuron y tiro el vestido diciendo que teníamos 5 minutos y teníamos que correr que habían llamado a la policía y nos pillarían. Me aterre, si me atrapaban me llevarían con mi madre. – tsk esto comenzó mal ya están listas o no?

-si ya a las motos… - motos? MOTOS! Pensé no... noooo eso da miedo…. – Lu sube con Haru… y Haru llévala al rincón beta. Nos dispersaremos y nos vemos en una hora ahí ok. – que! Pensé yo… con el, con ese pesado….

-ya súbete rápido! O te dejo atrás – todos habían partido y cuando me subi Haru me dijo que mejor me agarraba si no quería morir. Y asi lo hize. Bien nos vamos! - y arranco yo me pegue a su espalda y cerré mis ojos de repente los abrí un poco y vi a un chico de cabellos rosas, como el hombre que mi madre amaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero fue unos segundos… que tonta a esa velocidad ni siquiera me verían jajjaja… después sabría que me equivoque fatalmente.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de 20 minutos de una rápida huida. Haru y yo estábamos en un edificio abandonado, sentados debajo de un árbol que había crecido ahí.

-gra… gracias Haru-kun – dije mirando lo de reojo

-tsk… demoran demasiado… - no me presto atención, vi que saco lo que parecía un cigarrillo, pero cuando lo prendió no lo era, era un olor como a una planta… lo mire y me miro – quieres acaso? Sabes lo que es esto? – negué con la cabeza. – jajajjajaja pues aprende entonces – con su otra mano libre agarro mi cabeza, con mucha fuerza y me beso… si me beso peor para dejarme el humo dentro… exhalo en mi boca y yo lo respire, Tosi y me aleje de el. – jajajaj ahora espero dejes de preguntar estupideces niña.

-peor que demonios te crees bastardo! - me pare rápidamente peor me mare, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, que me hizo respirar pensé… hasta que caí de rodillas donde estaba. Y veía su sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos rojos.

-sabes estos no son cigarros de marihuana normales… les agrego algo de cocaína… jaja para que el efecto entre rápido… jajajjaa mírate jajajja – lo escuchaba reír y yo sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado… aliviando… emociones raras… miedo… recordé a mi padre que ese dia se mato frente a mi. Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Haru me miraba sin reírse ahora – nunca los pruebes de nuevo… - que? Pero si el me lo dio! Me dio ese humo toxico! – sabes creo que me gustaste jajajjajjaa – se revolcó de risa al decir eso, apago el cigarrillo y se acerco a mi – me gustan tus ojos… tienes una mirada inocente… tal vez… si demoran un poco mas… - que me quería hacer! Entre en pánico pero mi cuerpo no respondía y vi mi mano rodear su cuello y… lo bese! – mmm… - sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y escuche unas motocicletas, el se separo rápidamente y de puso como a 2 metros de mi – ni se te ocurra decir nada… o te violare a la primera oportunidad. – me dio miedo el como me miro al decirlo, ojos fríos y con odio.

-bien ya llegamos… pero… Haru! Prendiste tus inventos! N se te aya ocurrido….

-muy tarde ella quiso – Haru me miro fríamente, sentí que decía que y afirmara lo que dijo – anda pregúntale. – se dio vuelta a otro lado

-Lucy? – no sabia que hacer… ahí aprendí a mentir… mirando a los ojos aprendí a mentir…

-si… lo siento Mamii…. – pero ella me abraso.

-uff mira si quieres probar no te lo negare… pero debes aprender a controlar eso… y nunca… pero nunca y mírame a los ojos júrame que no le aceptaras nada de esa basura a Haru, el mezcla las drogas y tu no estas acostumbrada… podrías parar al hospital prométemelo – yo solo asentí con los ojos vidriosos

-y tenemos problemas… esos de oración 6 pillaron la casa… golpearon al viejo… - dijo Irie – además que se llevaron el dinero… asi jamás podremos comprar una casa decente chicos – finalizo tristemente – Shiki la abraso y le dio un tierno beso en la frente… vi como Kuron los miro feo y desvío la mirada… note también que Elie no apartaba la mirada de Haru.

-perfecto! Y ahora? Donde dormiremos… miren que es una noche fria… - dijo Kuron.

-yo iré al hospital a ver al viejo, recuerden que en patio de este edificio ahí un galpón, que algunos vallan a la casona y traigan algunas fresadas para pasar la noche los veré en la mañana y les traeré desayuno. Bien nos vemos – Mamii me dio un beso en la frente y se fue asiendo lo mismo con cada una d las demás chicas.

-bien quien ira? Y quien hará la fogata ¿? – pregunto Aki. Era algo callado… desde que entre en ese grupo, por llamarlos asi… jamás le oí hablar – somos muchos haci que… le las chic….

-yo y Lucy-chan haremos la fogata… creo que debo hacerme su amigo no? - miro a Kuron y a Aki… Shiki solo movio la cabeza creo que ya sabían que quería Haru… y no pensaban mover un dedo….

-yo igual me quedo – dijo de la nada Elie. Causando fastidio en Haru. – bien vallan…

..

.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas…. Ya teníamos fuego y habíamos despejado al menos el suelo… Haru puso un montón ce cajas desplegadas, según el para impedir el frio del suelo… al rato llegaron y armamos una tremenda cama…. Esperen un segundo dormiremos con los chicos en el mismo sitio!. Me quede callada no dije nada… si decía algo tal ves me dejaran fuera y moriría de frío… era cierto una neblina intensa se formo esa noche… y todos nos acostamos… se me ocurrió conocer algo mas a todos…

-les… les parece conocernos? Bueno jejejej que yo al menos los conozca mas? – todos se miraron y asintieron. – bien! Cuales son sus edades?

Shiki (18 años)

Haru (18 años)

Aki (18 años)

Kuron(19 años)

Irie (17 años)

Elie (15 años)

Toura (16 años)

Mamii (20 años).

-wow!entonces soy la menor! – todos me miraron raro.

-espera que esas tienes tu? – dijo Haru algo asustado.

-jeje… hoy cumple 13,..

-…. Genial… ahora soy un lolikon… lo que me faltaba – dijo Haru dándose vuelta y dejando a todos como rocas. Si era cierto que mi cuerpo estaba muy desaroyado… pero tanto como para que un chico 5 años mayor sintiera algo por mi…

-mejor… Lucy-chan cámbiate y duerme entre… - Aki no logro terminar

-no!... ella da arto calor… además estoy en la orilla quieren que muera vdd ¬¬

-…. Lucy-chan si te toca indebidamente dinos ok… este Loli…. – mas Aki recibió un cartonazo en plena cara… todos reímos… incluso Haru… una linda sonrisa cabe mencionar =D…

Y así pasaron las horas… nunca imaginaria lo que vendría al día siguiente, sentí una moto y abrí lentamente los ojos tenia algo de frio? No estaba calentita… abrigada… esperen abrigada'? abrí mis ojos por completo y vi ke tenia una chamarra gruesa… era la de Haru el estaba en polera solamente… me quede mirándolo y Mamii entro gritando….

-despierten! Tenemos un gran problema…. – todos nos sentamos medios adormecidos y miramos un periódico, pero nadie distinguía nada a esas horas – paff son idiotas vdd se ofrece una recompensa a quien de información o entregue a Lucy…. – cuando escuche eso me asuste, hasta ahí llegaría mi escapada… ellos necesitan dinero y lo conseguirán entregándome…

-tsk dame eso… -Haru tomo el diario lo leyo y lo rompio… SI LO ROMPIO… - mato al que entregue a Lucy… ella ya es nuestra compañera… tsk… - me sorprendí bastante… se acerco a mi y meti la mano en el bolsillo de la chamarra, para sacar sus llaves (de paso toco mis cenos ¬¬). Y salio rapido de ahí… todos quedamos como piedras unos minutos hasta que Mamii hablo.

-pusieron una foto tuya Lu-chan… si sales te descubrirán… - senti que mi mundo se caía pos una segunda vez…

º

º

º

º

Haru POV

-Diablos pensé… tengo que encontrar esa farmacia… antes de que alguno de estos idiotas hable y se la lleven… - si eso pensaba…. Me enamore de una recién aparecida niña de 13 años! Joder… soy un maldito lolikon…. Pero…

_**Continuara….**_

**Bien! Me canse de escribir por hoy sorry U_U… espero les guste y sea bien recibido…**

**En el siguiente cap!**

Veremos como se desarrolla el nuevo mundo de Lucy… otro nombre otra identidad y un mundo desastroso… como Haru no quiere nada con Elie? Es culpa de Lucy o algo mas paso ahí?.

**Descubrnalo pronto =D….**


	3. Cap 2:Su Pasado

**Hola! Aclarando un punto XD decidí incursionar en "POV" para ver que tal se siente expresarme como lo aria el personaje "X" puede que me resulte o puede que no… eso solo se sabrá con el tiempo. Por lo general soy un personaje que solo ve los hechos y los relata… por eso de mi cambio haber si así me llega mas inspiración jejej! Y gracias por sus comentarios :3. (y no me linchen si pongo caritas T_T)**

**Cap. 2: Su pasado!.**

Haru POV

-bingo! Ahí esta… - encontré lo que buscaba, una farmacia. Solo que no imagine lo que me pillaría en ese lugar. Entre y saque un numero… malditos números de atención, que no pueden atender y ya?. Después de casi 15 minutos llego mi turno.

_Numero 57!_

-aquí… - le entregue el numero y pregunto que necesitaba. – necesito una tintura de la mejor calidad y duración... mmm color negro-azulado, claro que no de colore el cabello… bueno usted debe entender – dije ya algo molesto, fue cuando se acercaron a mi lado o mas bien a preguntarle a la mujer que me atendía.

-disculpe señorita, ha visto por el sector a una chica de cabellos rubios y de unos 13 años aproximadamente?, mire aquí esta su fotografía.

-…_"será que es Lucy a quien buscan estos chicos…" – _así pensé y de reojo mire la foto que le mostraban a la mujer. Diablos y mil veces diablos si era Lucy… - Ey! Señorita déme lo que le pedí tengo prisa!… - note que los chicos me miraron, claro el tono que use no fue educado. Que tan rápido podía moverse una familia si aun no pasaban ni 24 horas de que escapo de ellos… demonios. Trate de guardar la calma o me seguirían mirando; error fue peor, el de cabellos rosados… cabellos rosado! Quien se tiñe el pelo de ese color dios!, en fin. Ese me miraba muy serio hasta que note un aura oscura desde su dirección. – y bien señora no tengo todo el dia!.

-ya tome joven no sea tan maleducado… son 30 dólares. – que demonios! Por que tanto… eso pensé. Saque el dinero cuando una mano me atajo.

-eres tu… tu estabas con Lucy-san te vi anoche – el de cabellos rosados me inculpo… como demonios sabia que anoche estuve con ella! – responde! Donde esta! – comenzó a gritar.

-tsk no tengo idea de que hablas… y si no me sueltas las cosas se pondrán feas… N-I-Ñ-o. – le dije zafándome de su agarre entregue el dinero y tome la tintura.

-a por cierto afeminado… no culpes a las personas y menos si no sabes lo que ahí detrás – primer error… hable mas de la cuenta… Salí rápido pero normal de lugar cuando estuve afuera me eche a corre a la motocicleta. Y escuche pasos. No me importo solo arranque la moto y me fui… escuche que una de las voces decía que ya estaba en el registro… que demonios era eso ni idea. Solo seguí mi camino y llegue con los demás.

-Haru… - Elie corrió donde yo me estacione – Haru por que demoraste? Te fuiste hace como 2 horas… - ella estaba preocupada. Sus ojos lo decían todo, pero no iba a caer en ese truco no mas… menos con ella.

-tsk… que fastidio, desde cuando me controlas eh? Ya muévete, donde esta Lucy? – ni siquiera la quise mirar, cada vez que lo hacia recordaba ese maldito día… donde lo perdimos todo.

Elie POV.

-en el galpón con los demás – dije. Y agache la cabeza, el jamás perdonaría mi error… ya habían pasado 2 años y aun así no me perdonaba… se que fue terrible para el verme así, pero como iba a saber que la droga no funcionaria. Y ahora esta demasiado pendiente de Lucy-chan… ella no tiene la culpa lo se pero…

-bien.

-para que la necesitas? – pregunte, y sin responder comenzó a caminar en dicha dirección. Yo me quede con un trago amargo en la boca. – HARU! Respóndeme estamos solos… dime que te pasa conmigo! Desde que anoche ni siquiera me miras! – le grite entre lagrimas.

-todavía tengo que decirlo? – lo mire con sorpresa, y me dijo – mejor recuerda tu mas grande error que sabes que no perdonare… aun si puse mal las cantidades tu debiste gritar! Sabias que estaba afuera vigilando! Y aun así te callaste! Perr…. – mis lagrimas corrían mas pero llego Irie.

-ni te atrevas a decirle así a mi hermana… - vi como lo tomo del cuello y lo zamarreo como una ropa vieja – si hubieras estado en tus 5 sentidos la habrías escuchado, así como nosotros la escuchamos desde el ascensor… estabas tan drogado ese dia que ni cuanta te diste! Es tu culpa lo que paso! Solo tuya! - mi hermana lo empujo y me abrazo. – ya Elie, todo esta bien si. No llores por este idiota que no te valora… - hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y llore… llore mucho…

-tsk… son iguales… - así nos dijo el cuando vimos como un puño se estrello en su cara. Era Lucy!

-eres un maldito! No se que pasa… pero no puedes tratar así a quienes son de tu familia ahora! Eres un maldito desgraciado! – me sorprendí por que Lucy tenia lagrimas en sus ojos… no entendía por que, ella me miro y entre lagrimas me sonrío. Sentí paz. Era una sonrisa muy dulce… ella abra escuchado me dije.

-tsk… toma esto es para ti ya te están buscando con fotos y todo el royo - Haru le tiro la bolsa al suelo y se dirigió a las escaleras… sabia que iba a la azotea, era su lugar solitario…

-es tintura para cabello… - dije entre cortada mi voz – creo que es mas fácil que no te reconozcan si te lo tiñes… pero… - la mire y me acerque tome un mechón de su cabello y la mire tristemente.- ya no será rubio… no será tan bonito como lo es ahora Lucy-chan…

-no importa jejeje no quiero tener el mismo color que mi madre, además así podré estar con ustedes cierto? – la mire y le sonreí y le tome la mano para ir a teñirlo cerca del río… era el único lugar donde había agua.

Mientras nos acomodábamos y le teñía su cabello mire hasta a azotea del edificio y vi que Haru nos miraba solo eran 3 pisos, así que se distinguía si nos miraba o no. Que pensara de ese día… claro el me llamo una perra… y eso soy desde ese día no…

-que pasa Elie-chan? – me dijo Lucy, y decidí contarle todo…

_**FLASH BACK.**_

-bien el plan es simple si resulta bien comeremos muy bien esta noche! – decia animadamente Mamii.

-tsk… no crees que es un fastidio Mamii… digo Elie tiene solo 12… como la mandas a estas cosas… - dijo Haru.

-tu solo prepara bien esa droga…. Si algo sale mal o no le echas lo que te dije todo se complicara… y si eso pasa te matare yo misma ¬¬º

-ok … ok… aun así no estoy de acuerdo, y tu no dices nada? Te iras a meter entre ceja y ceja a ese chico… - Haru miro feo a Elie.

-este… yo… tengo que cooperar igual que todos… - dijo suavemente Elie.

-¬¬ aun así esto no me agrada, si Irie se entera te va a golpear – dijo Haru metiéndole miedo a la niña.

-ella esta enterada… por eso estará en la habitación contigua. – dijo Toura – bien estas linda, ahora ya sabes como hacer esto vdd, lo ensayamos un millón de veces, es la hora de la acción!

-s… si… - Elie miro a Haru que no le apartaba la vista de enzima.

-bien toma. Cuando este distraído le echas esto en su bebida, el tiempo de reacción en el cuerpo es de 10 a 15 minutos tienes que entretenerlo hasta que surta efecto, lo captas? – Mamii le entrego los polvos de droga+somnífero+ otras cosa mas. Todo con sus medidas. Claro que nadi se fijo que Haru no le echo el somnífero, fatal error.

Elie caminaba frente a una mesa donde había varios chicos de entre 19 a 22 años aproximadamente, uno de ellos era la victima, puesto no dejaba de mirarla cada vez que ella pasaba por ahí. Por eso era la victima. Ella hizo como si se tropezaba y el chico la sostuvo para evitar que cayera. Elie solo sonrío y el chico noto un aroma muy delicioso, dulce como a frutas; era el perfume de Elie.

-oye… te gustaría sentarte con nosotros? – pregunto el chico – ahahah! Que torpe me presento, mi nombre es Zeref, mucho gusto.

-jejej mi nombre es Elie, y el gusto es mío jejej – su risa era algo forzada puesto ya sabia todo lo que tenia que saber del chico.

Luego de unas horas y unos tragos todos se encaminaron al hotel mas cercano, si para ESO!. Zeref pidió una habitación, la de siempre dijo (al parecer siempre iba al lugar). Cuando entraron el tomo el teléfono y pidió la champaña de siempre. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y platicaron ampliamente mientra llegaba el pedido, cuando tocaron la puerta noto que el camarero era Haru!, Elie se puso pálida, pero trato de calmarse.

-bien gracias, puedes irte – y diciendo esto Zeref cerro la puerta. – valla…. Esta no es la de siempre, pero bueno tal vez no había.

-puede ser jejeje….

Zeref destapo la botella y sirvió en ambas copas. Dándole una en la mano a Elie. Mientras que tras la puerta, Haru estaba que lo llevaba el demonio, desde el ascensor estaban sentados Mamii y Kuron y en la habitación junto a la se Elie y Zeref estaban Irie y Shiki pegados a la pared tratando de oír que pasaba.

-mmm? No te agrada la bebida? –pregunto con un puchero el chico.

-jejej no es eso… es solo que no me gusta tomar esto así… crees que hayan pajillas? – dijo torpemente Elie. Puesto no pensó en nada mas para poder echar la sustancia.

-hohohoho! Por supuesto jajaja que torpe de mi parte déjame y veo si – dicho esto Zeref dejo su copa en la mesa y le dio la espalda se dirigió al baño puesto no encontró en el cuarto.

Esta era la oportunidad… Elie echo la sustancia y le dio un revoltijo con el dedo para que no se notara, cuando vio que no se veían rastros retrocedió y se sentó para no levantar sospechas.

-uhmmm… Zeref-kun no importa, intentare tomarla así – dijo animadamente la chica.

-ok, bien brindemos por nuestro encuentro y una muy buena noche… salud! – ambos chocaron las copas y el chico tomo todo sin respirar siquiera.

-valla… ere bueno bebiendo… - dijo Elie que apenas dio un sorbo.

-claro que lo soy jajaja… - la quedo mirando y se le acerco, apegándola a el – ne Elie-chan… eres aun virgen?. – le dijo susurrando al oído.

-eh… pues claro jeje… como preguntas eso Zeref-kun… -tratando de voltear su rostro así el no notaria su temor a la situación. Pero no podía era como si mas la buscara para besarla. – eh… me das un momento para ir al baño jejeje, creo qu… - mas no pudo hablar mas, los labios de Zeref la encontraron.

Zeref la beso en un comienzo tiernamente pero a medida que Elie trataba de zafarse y buscar aire el comenzaba a poner mas fuerza y pasión… una de las manos del chico la poso detrás de la cabeza de ella, y la otra en su cintura… comenzó a meter esa mano detrás de la falda de Elie provocando que esta lo empujara y soltó su copa en el sofá…

-are? Jajaja dime que no sabias a que vinimos? – seres lo dijo frívolamente al mirar la cara pálida de la chica.

-si… pero… creo que a sido un error…

-mmm sabes algo, tengo mucho calor, y tu estas muy fría… que podríamos hacer?.

-_"que demonios… han pasado mas d 10 minutos y pareciera que esta aun mas despierto…"_ – los pensamientos de Elie eran de temor… era cierto que ya eran como 15 minutos de el haber ingerido la sustancia o tal vez mas tiempo… _- "maldito Haru… porque no funciona la droga!"_

Afuera de la habitación un Haru sentada cabeza agachada, estaba como en otro mundo. Desde unos 5 metros Mamii y Kuron lo observaban preguntándose que le pasaba. En el callejón Toura y Aki se besaban apasionadamente, cuando ella poso una mano para sentarse en la especie de mesa sintió unos polvos en su palma… al darse cuenta dijo a Aki que parara, se miro la mano y vio polvo blanco.

-que… que demonios es esto…

-mm? Que pasa…. – Aki miro su mano y no eran tan blancos, eran como color piel, saco una caja de su bolsillo y miro el contenido. – demonios! Toura… enciende todas las motos… iré a avisarles a los demás

-pero… que pasa…

-nada de peros hazme caso… el idiota de Haru no puso el somnífero! Elie… demonios! – Aki salio corriendo

-Dios…. – fue lo único que dijo Toura y comenzó ha hacer lo que le dijo Aki.

Mientras que en la habitación…

-no para… déjame ir! – Elie gritaba pero Zeref le puso una mano en la boca.

-shhh! Esto será por las buenas por las malas, si es la ultima la vas a pasar mal Elie-chan! – dijo sonriendo macabramente.

Zeref con una sola mano agarro las 2 de Elie, y la tiro a la cama, esta trato de zafarse pero no pudo. Mientras que el chico tenia la botella de champaña en la otra mano.

-bien y que dices? Por las buenas o por las malas?

-no… no quiero!...aa…. – sintió liquido ahogarla. Zeref le estaba tirando en toda la boca y cara en general el contenido – a…aa….

-jajaja… mira esto – tiro la botella a un lado y le mostró una pastilla – sabes lo que es esto? – su mirada fue aun mas tétrica y la de Elie era de terror.

-no.. que vas..cofcof... Hacer… con… eso cofcof – decía entre cortada para tomar buen aire.

-esto se les da a las hembras cuando los dueños quieren que entren en celo en un parpadeo jejejej… ahora tómala! – la introdujo en la boca de la chica mas esta no quería. Pero Zeref le golpeo el estomago y ella abrió la boca de dolor, le echo el poco licor que tenia aun la botella y la sentó en la cama…

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y Elie se sentía muy rara, su respiración era agitada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y esto daba anotar que estaba surtiendo efecto la pastilla ingerida. Elie no decía nada tenia los ojos desorbitados, estaba con estado de shock, y Zeref comenzó con su cometido.

En el cuarto de al lado Irie y Shiki no sabían si ya ir o no… se escucho música de la nada y ambos pensaron que Elie aun no había podido darle la sustancia, acordaron esperar 10 minutos si no pasaba nada la sacarían de ahí como fuera.

-jajajaj te ves bien, estas muy buena sabes – decía Zeref con mirada burlesca mientras desabrochaba su cinturón – sabes… no se todo esta dando vueltas y me encuentro muy excitado, será por ti? – ya se estaba bajando la cremallera del pantalón

-n… no… por favor… aff aff… - la respiración de Elie era demasiado agitada – yo no … aff aff quiero..afff

-uhm? Que quieres dices jajaja pues claro – Zeref se desabrocho la camisa y se saco el pantalón – jajaja shhh… esto será muy bueno – se le acerco a Elie con una mirada macabra…

En el edificio….

-diablos! Maldito ascensor! – maldecía Aki (el ascensor no bajaba por que Mamii y Kuron estaban afirmados en la puerta). – no me queda de otra que subir las escaleras -_-U.

De regreso con Elie…

-no aff… no…. – Elie tenia la vista nublada ya… solo sentía como las manos de Zeref la tocaban.

El chico comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban a la joven, mientras dejaba sus marcas le corría el cierre de la blusa, una ves expuesto sus senos este le desabrocho el sujetador y una de sus manos en uno de sus senos y en el otro poso su boca. Succionada y apretaba, así estuvo unos momento mientras Elie daba pequeños gemidos de dolor entre la cortada voz que tenia. Zeref comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de la chicha y poso una de sus manos debajo de la mini falda de Elie, llegando a su intimidad. Al tocarla noto lo mojada que estaba. Hizo una risa en su rostro, levanto la falda y le saco su ropa interior… al ver esa rosada y mojada intimidad no aguanto mas y con sus dedos comenzó a explorar… los gemidos de Elie eran cada vez mas entre cortados y débiles. Mientras que su cuerpo demostraba otra cosa…cuando Zeref noto lo duro que estaba el clítoris de la joven no dudo mas y abrió sus piernas mientras el frotaba su miembro contra su objetivo…

-bien Elie-chan jajaja aquí vamos, no llores si… dolerá pero después lo gozaras… - dijo y al momento de decir esto comenzó a adentrarse en ella.

-no… no! Para! – Elie gritaba, mas no veía que nadie entrada. La música no dejaba que sus gritos fueran escuchados.

En el pasillo….

-uhm… esto va mal… -dijo Kuron.

-¡! Creo que escucha a Elie… - Mamii mirando a Kuron y luego ambos se voltearon a ver a Haru.

-pero Haru no hace nada….

….aa. al fin los encuentro…aaaa – dijo agitadamente Aki –ahí que… sacar a Elie-chan….

-a? que dices?

-QUE EL IDITOTA DE HARU NO PUSO EL SOMNIFERO CON UN DEMONIO! AHÍ QUE SACARLA! Y YA! – les grito a Mamii y a Kuron, quienes reaccionaron rápido.

-mierda…. Sabia que algo andaba mal! Lo sabia… - Mamii toco la puerta de Irie y Shiki, estos salieron después de unos minutos (2 ó 3)

-párate Haru! – le gritaba Kuron – pe… pero que demonios! Que te metiste ahora! – Kuron estaba cabreado y empezó a echar la puerta abajo.

.aaa? pero que te pasa… - Haru se paro como pudo – que te traes acabo de entrar…

-eres un idiota Haru! No pusiste el somnífero! – le grito Aki.

-…. – Haru estaba banco como papel…

-diablos no puedo! – Kuron no lograba abrir la puerta.

-acá! Tomen – Irie le entrego una llave maestra para poder abrir la puerta.

Dentro del cuarto…

-o si… aa.. aa… - Zeref la embestía como un loco… ya Elie ni siquiera lloraba –ooohh vamos preciosa… al menso as algo esto me aburre. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y este miro en esa dirección…

-dios! – grito Mamii. Los demás estaban con las manos en la boca y Haru…

-maldito!... – tomo un florero y le dio en la cabeza. Zeref no pudo esquivar el ataque y callo sobre Elie…

-hermana! – Irie corrió donde su hermana.

-detente Haru… lo vas a matar! – Aki lo sujetaba, puesto Haru de un tiro lo saco de dentro de Elie y lo estaba golpeando.

-maldita sea… - Mami y Irie vieron que de la intimidad de Elie salía algo de semen… - ahí que sacarla de acá….

La vistieron como pudieron y salieron de ahí… los días pasaron y Elie no decía nada… no hablaba y nadie sabia que hacer… Mamii tomo la responsabilidad, puesto fue su idea, y ella misma se comenzó a prostituir para mantener a sus amigos… a la semana después los chicos comenzaron a robar y asaltar. Irie y Toura estaban preocupadas… Haru estaba drogado todo el dia y Elie no decía nada… parecía un fantasma… y al pasar 2 meses Elie comenzó a vomitar… Toura y las demás lo notaron… mas los chicos como salían a robar para traer dinero no se dieron cuenta… solo Haru las escucho…

-y bien? Que dio la prueba… - le pregunto Irie a Mamii.

-po…positivo… - Elie hablo por primera vez…. Las chicas palidecieron y Haru escondido se maldecía una y otra vez…. – estoy… embarazada de ese tipo! – se tiro al suelo y lloro a mares! Mamii la abrazaba… Irie lloraba y Toura…

-tiene que abortar… - Dijo seriamente, las chicas y Elie la miraron asombradas. Toura se acerco a Elie – ne Elie-chan… tu no quisiste esto… fue un mal error por parte de Haru, pero también nuestro por dejarte ese asunto tan sucio para una niña… ese desgraciado te hizo mujer sin tu consentimiento, no es tu deber traer un bebé al mundo y recordar el resto de tu vida ese suceso…

-pero que mierdas dices Toura! – le grito Irie.

-quieres que este sumida en esta oscuridad siempre? – le dijo la chica de cabellos negros. - acaso tu lo soportarías?

-Toura tiene razón… me duele decirlo, es una vida inocente… pero Elie cumplió recién 13… ire por algunas hierbas… si esperamos mas Elie estará en peligro… - Mamii salio de la casa en ruinas…

-Elie… - Irie la miro y la abrazo – ne… quieres esto? – ella asintió cosa que sorprendió a Irie – uff… ok de esto ni una palabra a los chicos… será nuestro secreto.

-no solo suyo… - dijo Haru entrando al cuarto… - aun si están a tiempo de arrancarle a ese bastardo, nadie asegura que Elie estará bien durante y después del proceso… mejor iré a reunir dinero… me late que esto será un gran gasto… - Haru le dio una mirada fría a Elie y se marcho…

-no dig…

-lo se… LO SE! CON UN DEMONIO! – dijo gritando mientras azotaba la puerta al salir…

Esa tarde las chicas al llegar Mamii con las hierbas hicieron el té… Elie lo tomo y al par de horas comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en su interior, no sabia de donde provenía. Ella y Mamii se encerraron en el baño. Los chicos llegaban cerca de las 1 de la noche tenían tiempo de sobra para dejar todo como antes… Elie sentía que algo se le estaba saliendo… se bajo su ropa interior y vio sangre, Mamii le aconsejo sentarse en el retrete, y dejar caer lo que fuera que saliera. Pasaron unos minutos y Elie dio un grito justo cuando Haru venia entrando.

-que demonios esta pasando ahí dentro! – pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

-Elie… - Irie no termino cuando vio salir a Mamii sumamente pálida.

-ok… Haru Irie lleven a… Elie al hospital de una cuadra… algo se complico… - dijo mientras mostraba sus manos llenas de sangre…

-que carajos paso! – le grito Haru.

-no podía botarlo bien y tire muy fuerte… esta votando mucha sangre… pero bueno deja de preguntar y vallan! – repitió Mamii.

Haru y Irie tomaron a Elie y la llevaron velozmente al hospital de 2 cuadras de cercanía… ahí tuvieron alguno problemas pues la doctora se dio cuenta que fue un aborto, pero logro estabilizarla. Luego de todo eso paso una semana y Elie recién pudo ponerse en pie, claro que apenas aun. Haru aun la evitaba y así… pasaron los 2 años.

_**FLASH BACK FIN.**_

POV normal.

-jejeje… y es por eso que no me trata bien… desde entonces – dijo Elie con la cabeza agachada mientras terminaba de lavarle el cabello a la ahora pelinegra-azulada de Lucy.

-uhm…. Creo que es un idiota. Y Elie lamento lo que pasaste… - dijo dándose vuelta y abrazándola.

-no, no. jejeje eso fue un error solo eso. Al menos aprendí con lo que paso. Yo y las demás hacemos lo mismo… solo que ahora Mamii es quien prepara las dosis… - dijo apenada Elie.

-ósea… siguen haciendo eso… - Lucy la miro con algo de temor – yo…

-nonono… Lucy-chan no pienses eso ok. Tu no aras esas cosas. Uhmmm no se que te encargara Mamii pero dudo que te diga que ayudes de la misma forma…

-si ella quiere hacerlo no la detendré – dijo Mamii detrás de ellas – ahora... Lucy-chan sabe a lo que puede arriesgarse, uff no pensé que le contarías tan pronto Elie…

-crei mas conveniente que lo supiese por mi, y no por escuchar las peleas…

-aun así. Lucy-chan no puede quedarse solo mirando y todos lo sabemos… es otra boca que alimentar y vestir. Mmmm Lucy-chan – esta solo la miro. – dime… prefieres hacer lo que hacemos nosotras? Robar como lo asemos o robar con los chicos? – Mamii la miro fríamente – nada mas te aviso que los chicos van con armas.. y dispuestos a disparar si se ven la obligación… si eres capas de llevar su ritmo solo decide… tendrás una semana para pensarlo. – y diciendo esto Mamii se fue con los demás.

-…..

-…. – Elie la miro con algo de pena, era cierto lo dicho por la rubia de cabellos largos, pero aun así. – Lucy-chan quieres ver como se entrenan los chicos?

-crees que pueda ver?

-claro, ven vamos. Ellos están en el 3 piso….

_**Continuara…**_

Ya ahora esta mas explicado por que Haru no quiere nada con Elie?. Pero algo mas pasa por la mente del chico jojojo ya lo descubrirán jojojojo… también hubo una intervención de Natsu que tiene la misma edad de Haru. No sabemos con quien andaba así que… hasta esperar no mas .!

Que decisión tomara Lucy? Por que Natsu la buscaba? Cual es todo este lio de la recompensa? Cuanto están pagando por información o la misma Lucy? Ahhahaha no lo diré muajajaja, (esto de las preguntas… copie la idea de una amiga de un fic por si alguno se les ase muy familiar ¬¬ y no se imaginen cosas raras jojojo)

Siguiente cap.

Quieres aprender a disparar?

Si…

Olvídalo, no te daré un arma… no podras manejarlas como nosotros… vete.

Entonces tengo que hacer lo que hacen las demás?

OLVIDALO! Si lo haces te entregare a tu familia yo mismo!

/

/

/

Oye creo que te e visto antes…

Lo dudo niño rico… ahora me dejas pasar?

Jajaijaioja dime tu nombre y te dejo ir.

…..

Vamos no seria malo saber tu nombre… p.. Pero que te pasa! Me quieres dejar sin descendencia…

Jajajja una vez me buscaron y ahora yo iré por ellos… díselo a mi madre… maldito Dragneel.

q… que….

/

/

/

/

Si ellos te encuentran te encerraran…

Estoy a 1 mes de cumplir 18 Haru… crees que podrán hallarme en ese tiempo si en casi 5 años no lo lograron?

No se pierdan

Cap. 3: Decisiones y el encuentro.

**Bye! Los quiero =3….**


	4. Cap 3: Decisiones y el encuentro

**Hiiiii! Nose… ahora me siento rarita escribiendo jajaja xDDD…. Aun no descubro bien por que el cap pasado fue muy fuerte :S si alguna tiene la respuesta me lo dice pliss… ahora este cap me salio algo…. Bueno MUXO! Muy largo xDD sorry si se cansan leyendo u.u el siguiente tratare de hacerlo mas corto x_X! Bye nus estamos leyendo =D….**

_**ADVERTENCIA: SI EES MENOR DE EDAD Y NO ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADO AL LENGUAJE BULGAR DE LAS CALLES Y MAFIA ETC ETC NO LEAS ESTE CAP… CONTENIDO DE PALABRAS MUY GROSERAS APRA MENORES DE EDAD! GRACIAS.**_

º

º

**Cap. 3: Decisiones y el encuentro.**

Haru POV

Estaba tirado mirando el cielo…- esta gris, será que lloverá?. Bueno al menos así todo se despeja… aun no se por que dije eso…

_**FLASH BACK.**_

-todavía tengo que decirlo?, mejor recuerda tu mas grande error que sabes que no perdonare… aun si puse mal las cantidades tu debiste gritar! Sabias que estaba afuera vigilando! Y aun así te callaste! Perr….

_**FLASH BACK FIN.**_

-Lo mejor será disculparme… aun que. Tsk esto es muy complicado! – mientras me revolvía la cabeza con mis manos y me revolcaba de lado a lado en el techo del edificio venia una y otra vez la cara de Elie cuando le dije todas esas cosas…

-de vdd eres tonto no es así – me percate de la voz y lo vi… Shiki, que hacia ese cabron ahí molestándome. – me sorprende que Irie no te volara los sesos por decirle esas palabras tan hirientes a Elie… solo te lo diré una vez Haru, somos primos y todo eso, pero las chicas pasaron por mucho dolor aquel día. Si no aprendes a controlar tu lengua seré yo mismo quien te de tu merecido haber si asi aprendes… - lo quede mirando con sorpresa… de entre todos Shiki era el mas calmado y pasivo, oírlo decir es me sorprendió de sobre manera. – y otra cosa Haru… no te involucres demasiado con Lucy-chan, es buena chica y ahora es parte de nosotros. Pero aun así es una niña rica, si te apegas mucho a ella y la encuentras sufrirás. Y de paso le aras daño también a Elie… dudo que seas tan idiota como para no ver que ella te quiere y no como amigo… bueno me voy, los chicos entrenamos un rato si quieres te nos unes o te sigues lamentando acá es decisión tuya ok. – mis ojos se abrieron aun mas acaso Shiki… vio através de mi….

Shiki POV

-"_aun no lo pillas Haru… después de todo fue tu culpa y aun así Elie te perdono y te sigue esperando… y tu nada que espabilas con todo eso… si no te pones vivo perderás a Elie, y será para siempre." _– mis pensamientos solo eran de recordar los llantos. Dolor. Sufrimiento y sobre todo… los corazones rotos de todos… - are? La puerta abierta… - me dirigí algo más rápido y las vi ahí, jajajaj Elie y Lucy. Era vdd… desde que llego me pareció demasiado parecida a Elie a su edad, tal ves ese es el problema… su parecido revivió los recuerdos de ese día en Haru. Me dirigí a ella sigilosamente – jejej hola chicas! – ella dieron un salto mas cuando las abrase.

-AHH! – gritaron ambas – pero bueno Shiki! Nos quieres matar del susto vdd – me dijo Elie. Se veía muy asustada, cosa que me extraño no ver en el rostro de Lucy-chan…

-jajajja bueno bueno… que les trae… - pero sentí la puerta abrirse de golpe, Haru entro como alma que lleva el diablo. – y tu? No pensé que vendrías inmediatamente…

-….. creo que eso es algo obvio no?, si no me perfecciono un dia de esto tendrás un funeral y será el mío S-H-I-K-I… - su tono de voz era algo sarcástico, pero como lo conozco lo deje pasar por alto. Pero de un parpadeo a otro miro a las chicas – y ustedes? Elie sabe que no es buena idea entrar acá…

-Lu-chan quiere aprender a usar armas… - Haru iba caminando a coger un revolver de fogueó ( de esos que no lastiman a as personas, mas si les ponen un buen dolor punzante en el cuerpo). Ahí fue cuando se detuvo y las mira seriamente – y… bueno… etto…

-estas loca? Jamás tendrás un arma en tus manos niña – la cara de Haru era de muy pocos amigos. Entonces Lucy-chan hablo…

-quiero aprender a disparar, a defenderme… a poder ayudar con algo… - el rostro de Lucy-chan se puso algo ruborizado y sus ojos se cristalizaron, tal ves ella sea aun una niña inocente, pero sabia de valores, y ella quería demostrar que era de utilidad – y bueno…. Yo…

-mmmm… Si… y que mas? Después iras a pedir limosnas? O tal vez…. – Haru se estaba pasando… realmente se pasaba, que no veía las verdaderas intenciones de Lucy-chan? – olvídalo, no te daré un arma… no yo ni nadie… no podrás manejarlas como nosotros de todos modos… solo provocaras que uno de nosotros se arriesgué por ti o tu misma te dispararas por error… - el tenia algo de razón después de todo… Lucy-chan era una niña rica, mimada que en su vida creo que tuvo algo similar en sus manos. Pero Haru tenia un semblante particular…

-Haru… por que no pruebo… si no puedo al menos disparar al lugar correcto dejare la idea – debo reconocer que era una chica audaz, reto en su cara a Haru, jajajja veamos que le responderá ahora…

-… Lucy lárgate, igual tu Elie, no se ni para que la trajiste… -si su orgullo fue dañado jajajjaja… pero aun tenia ese semblante… será que de vdd le gusta Lucy-chan?... – y bueno que esperan?... V-E-T-E…. las dos!...

-mmmm… Elie-chan entonces creo que tengo solo una opción… hacer lo que hacen ustedes… eso esta bien Haru? Hacer lo de las demás? – ups… Lucy si sabe como dar el los puntos débiles, nada mas que esto se va a descolocar muy seriamente…. El rostro de Haru ya lo esta demostrando… le hice un gesto a as chicas para que se cubrieran los oídos.

-OLVIDALO! – si Haru hizo retumbar toda la construcción… con ese grito. – si lo haces te entregare a tu familia yo mismo!, me entendiste?... – ahora si esto se ponía color de hormiga…

Elie POV

Tras ese grito me asuste demasiado, pensar que Lucy-chan pudiera chantajearlo como ultimo recurso para que accediera… ni ami se me ocurría eso. Pero Haru esta muy molesto, seguro que si Lu-chan hubiese sido chico le da un golpe….

-… - lo vi meditar varios minutos… hasta que dijo el veredicto – ok Lucy… vez ese maniquí?...

-si, que pasa con eso?

-toma esta pisto, si logras darle a cualquier parte del cuerpo del maniquí. Yo y Shiki te enseñaremos a usar armas de fuego… Aki te enseñara con armas cortas como navajas y de mases, y Kuron te enseñara defensa y ataqué cuerpo a cuerpo… - Haru tenia una sonrisa de lado, sabia que lo que le pedía a una principiante era demasiado, cuando dirigí mi vista a Lu-chan me di cuenta lo seria que estaba…

-ok… y si gano además de esto le pedirás perdón a Elie, por ser un imbécil ^^ - quede helada ante sus palabras… ahora Haru si que me va a odiar aun mas, al saber que Lu-chan sabe todo…

-de que diablos hablas? – dijo Haru y yo me tese, trate de pegarle en el brazo a Lu-chan mas esta se corrió y se puso a milímetros del rostro de Haru, pero que diantres le pasaba a esa chica =S.

-pues lo que escuchaste imbécil! La has tratado como lo peor… escuche ciertos comentarios y me dijeron la vdd, no diré quien fue para que sufras, mas solo te diré esto H-A-R-U… - ahora si Haru estaba que lo llevaba el demonio… nos miraba Shiki y a mi. No sabia donde meterme – tratar a una chica de esa manera es muy cruel, se que te sientes responsable y no lo quieres decir abiertamente, es por eso que tendrás esta oportunidad… y otra cosa… - vi atónita cuando Lu-chan le dio una para entre las piernas a Haru… yo y Shiki tratamos de sostenerlo sabíamos que su paciencia llegaría a un limite y podría hacer algo feo… - eso es por tratar de llamarla perra… acá el único perro eres tu por juzgarla por TU ERROR!.

-quien demonios te dijo! Dímelo! – Haru se solo de nuestro agarre y tomo de los brazos a Lu-chan, ahí llegaron Aki y Kuron a suavizarlo de alguna manera. – que me suelten! Y tu pendeja dime quien abrió la boca con asuntos netamente nuestro!... que me sueltes o correrá sangre….

-te diré si pierdo ^^ - Lu-chan solo se limito a tomar el rifle, si un rifle! No un arma pequeña se fue a una grande!, será que ella sabe usarlas? – bien ese maniquí de ahí vdd?.

-si…. – Haru no estaba normal… lo note de inmediato.

BANG! – todos quedamos atónitos… le había volado la cabeza al maniquí, Haru tenia su mandíbula hasta el suelo. Y que decir de los otros, parecían estatuas. Lu-chan se dio vuelta en nuestra dirección y con una amplia sonrisa nos dijo.

-bien ahora hazlo =D – yo me puse muy roja y mire a Haru… pero este no me miro… solo miraba a Lu-chan…

-yo no dije que lo haría… al menos siéntete feliz te enseñaremos… - Haru solo tomo sus armas y se puso a disparar sin parar…

-ey!... –Lu-chan le quiso replicar peor la detuve y el la miro y se acerco a su oído le dijo algo que solo ella pudo escuchar… sentía celos de Lu-chan? Eso me lo pregunto cada 5 minutos…

-bien… Lu tiene gran puntería después de todo – Mamii estaba recargada en la puerta. – Lu ven tenemos que salir.

-de acuerdo Mamii-chan – y antes de salir Kuron le pregunto lo que todos preguntábamos en nuestras mentes.

-como puedes disparar… como pudiste?

-mi padre me llevaba a casar con el… el peso del rifle no es gran cosa… y como lo vi y tome desde pequeña no senti miedo al disparar…

-y como tuviste miedo cuando tu… - Shiki golpeo a Aki. – disculpa…

-por que jamás vi la sangre de lo que atinaba… apenas disparaba y daba en el blanco papá me lo quitaba y me llevaban lejos de ahí. Bueno nos vemos mañana MAESTROS =D

**POV NORMAL.**

-a donde vamos Mamii? – pregunto Lucy algo inocente a decir verdad.

-vamos a sacar unos documentos para ti… y… - Mamii no sabia como decirle a la niña que su madre en 1 semana seria la esposa de Igneel Dragneel. –bueno después te digo lo otro si…

-ok.

Subieron a la motocicleta, y se pusieron en marcha al llegar al centro de la ciudad de Magnolia. Al llegar aun bar de poca calaña entraron y bajaron al subterráneo, ahí Mamii hablo con un chico como de su edad y este nos dejo pasar, me miro extrañado y de pies a cabeza para negro preguntarle a la rubia quien era la peli negra.

-ey… Mamii-chan quien esta preciosura? Tiene un parecido a Irie…

-no te fijes música… ella es nueva, así que no la mires tanto o te castro =)

-ok ok…

Mamii daba mucho miedo cuando de proteger a sus amigas y como ella las llamaba sus hermanas menores se trataban. Entramos y vimos un tipo…cabellos plateados y canosos. Con barba y una cicatriz muy fea… era como partirle la cara.

-hola Gale, mucho tiempo sin venir jajajaj – Mamii se sentó sobre la esquina del escritorio y puso una des piernas en la silla del nombrado.

-jojojoj Ma-chan, es vdd hace mucho no me visitabas… has crecido en estos meses – el hombre poso una mano sobre la pierna de la rubia, cosa que no le importo. Ella venia por negocios, si el dejar que la tocara le saldría barato su encargo pues lo dejaba. – y que te trae a mi humilde morada?

-quiero papeles y una identificación para ella – la rubia apunto a Lucy – con el siguiente nombre… Lu Heart edad 13 años, me da lo mismo el tipo de sangre que pongas, lo necesito para esta semana… mmm crees… poder… - la rubia se acercaba lentamente y rozaba sus labios con el tipo. Este no era muy indiferente, ella era muy atractiva con unos atributos enormes… unas largas piernas. Y el por experiencia ya sabia como era en la cama, puesto el fue el primero.

-ok, nena… pero tengo que averiguar algo antes… tu te manejas en las calles y podrías decirme algo de valor.

-y que seria Gale? – esta se echo un poco para atrás y su minifalda se subió algo mas de lo que ya estaba subida al haberse sentado con anterioridad.

-los Dragneel buscan a una chica, rubia de 13 años… - Gale no era estupido noto que Lucy se puso a sudar frío. – y con ese mismo corte de cabello, como el de esta chica – dijo apuntándola levemente, Lucy no sabia donde meterse o que hacer.

-mmmm Gale cariño… acaso la vez rubia?

-no…

-como insinúas que podría ser ella? Crees que una chica rica y mas perteneciente a esa familia podría andar por las calles?.

-jajjaja Ma-chan no lo sabes acaso? Esa chica escapo de su madre… y ella será la esposa de Dragneel en 1 semana. Los hijos de los dragones están investigando en las calles sabes… se dice que el heredero de Dragneel acepto a su nueva madrastra con tal de que la hija de Heartfilia-san sea su esposa en unos años… por eso el chico anda desesperado y mira que regreso a esta cuidad solo por eso eh…

-q…. – Lucy había articulado palabra o casi algo. Gale la miro y a Mamii y esta reacciono rápido.

-bien bien… que se casen y tengan suerte en encontrar a la rubia niña ojitos de papá o mamá, lo que sea. Puedes hacer lo que te pedí o no? ya me estoy impacientando… sabes que tengo que entrenar a las nuevas…- Lu por que no esperas en la moto… y ten compra una bebida de paso tu fiebre aun no baja.

Lucy solo asintió se despidió y salio de la oficina, al salir vio a los ojos al tal música y este solo la miro sin decir nada. Cuando llegó a la primera planta muchos la miraban, y salio lo mas rápido posible. Lucy se dirijio a la barra pidio un jugo de naranja y se dirigió a la puerta, como su mirada estaba en el suelo no vio que la puerta de abrió. Y choco con la persona que entro, todos palidecieron y se quedaron callados.

-ooohhh! Perdón… yo soy muy distraída per… o… - cuando Lucy vio con quien choco no se lo pudo creer.

Natsu POV.

Genial mi camisa blanca favorita manchada… y esta mocosa como me la arreglara. Esperen… ella me parece haberla visto antes.

-por favor perdona – ella se disculpo de mil maneras posibles pero su aura era aterradora… - yo lo lamento, me retiro. – pero ante eso no la deje ir.

-eeee! Tu no te vas hasta que pagues de alguna manera esto… sabes lo que cuesta una camisa de estas? – la tome de los brazos y me acerque a su rostro. La mire directamente a los ojos y me perdí en ellos! Era como ver a Lucy-san… esperen ella tenia la misma mirada que ese dia que la vi en esa moto con ese chico.

-por favor yo no tengo dinero como pagar eso… si me da tiempo yo… - no pude evitar lo siguiente.

-oye creo que te visto antes… me pareces demasiado familiar. – note que su rostro y sus brazo se enfriaron como el hielo… me acorde de Gray, si ese cabeza de hielo o Erza estuvieran acá me estarían golpeando por esto.

-yo…. No lo creo jejej… me puede soltar… - no respondió… solo la miraba.

-tsk… ey Salamander ya deja a esta pobretona ni en un millón de años te pagara la camisa… - Gajeel tenia razón, sus miles de piercing al menos hacían funcionar su cerebro.

Note que la chica al oír eso se tenso, seria que se molesto por el comentario? Decidí soltarla mas no dejarla salir.

-bien yo si creo que te e visto…. – seguí insistiendo en ello…

-lo dudo… - su voz se puso fría y cortante. Me pareció muy raro, si hacia menos de un minuto estaba muerta de miedo -…. Lo dudo niño rico… ahora me dejas pasar? O termino arruinándote tu éstupida camisa! – me sorprendí y note que todos en el lugar se aterraron al ver y oír como una chica así se dirigía ami…

-jajajajaiajaijaioja eres divertida…. – me tome con un brazo mi estomago, moría de risa, esa chica me estaba haciendo reír mucho – jajajjjaja dime tu nombre y te dejo ir… jajajaj

-….. eres bastante éstupido para ser un Dragneel… - ahí pare de reír. Ella sabia quien era y aun así me hablo así? – si, no me mires con cara de éstupido, ahora me dejas pasar o…

-vamos no seria malo saber tu nombre… - derepente vi estrellas frente a mis ojos – p… pero que te pasa! Me quieres dejar sin descendencia! Crees que no due…

Eh? Lucy pensé yo… esa rubia la llamo Lucy…

-Lucy…. – eh? Le dijo Lucy… mire a la rubia y mire a la chica… y la rubia se acerco rápidamente – disculpen si Lu hizo mal o algo así ella es nueva viene de otra ciudad ella… - mas mi rostro estaba bastante serio. Creo que asuste a la rubia.

-la llamaste Lucy… -Gajeel se me adelanto y siguió con eso. – y juntamente buscamos a una Lucy de esta edad… con esos ojos… y con cabello… - ahí se detuvo… y yo la analice… si ella era Lucy Heartfilia que hacia junto a aun de las damas de la noche mas reconocidas?.

-como te llamas te pregunte hace rato. – ahora si estaba bastante molesto, esa chica podría ser a quien ase 2 dias estábamos buscando… - responde con un demonio!

-no le grites… ella se llama Lu Heart… es hija de una amiga que falleció. Ahora por favor dejen nos pasar. – esa rubia ya me estaba colmando la paciencia, le pregunte a la chica no a ella. –permiso…

-…- no podía retenerlas… no sin pruebas sólidas hasta que cuando paso la peli negra me dio una patada en la pierna me agache un poco por el dolor y paso a mi lado tomándome por el cuello de la camisa y susurrándome al oído. – pero que…

-jajjaja una vez buscaron y aun siguen haciéndolo. Ahora yo iré por ellos, los buscare y me las cobrare…. Díselo a mi madre… ella me quito a mi padre y yo me vengare sea como sea… adiós maldito Dragneel… - me soltó y corrió donde la rubia, se monto en la moto y se fueron a toda velocidad. Que pasa… por que su voz en ese tono me hizo tener escalofríos… un momento… ella era…

-Gajeel prende el auto ya!... – Gajeel no sabia el por que mi alteración pero no quería perderlas de vista – bueno idiota enciende el auto! Es ella con un demonio… - ahí recién Gajeel se subió al auto y tratamos de perseguirlas, pero esa rubia sabia como manejar esa cosa… hasta que se metió en un callejón con casi3 metros de ancho solamente… el auto no pasaba por esa abertura… - las perdimos joder! – golpee el auto con una patada lo abolle en la puerta. Genial auto nuevo y ya tenia que mandarlo al mecánico….

-que estarían haciendo ahí… - lo mismo me pregunte hasta que se me prendió el foco y Gajeel se me adelanto de nuevo…. ¬¬ - vamos con Gale-san el debe conocer el motivo – si idiota eso lo pensé yo….

Así fuimos, y de nuevo ese maldito silencio… que pensaban que me pondría a dispararles? Ni que fueran Zeref para dispararles sin razón… bajamos por las escaletas hacia el sótano. Música estaba en la puerta, nos pregunto y Gajeel solo lo tomo del cuello fue suficiente para que pasáramos…

-bien viejo lo preguntare solo una vez, y si no me respondes como espero este lugar desaparecerá para mañana. Quedo claro? – ya tenia mi humor como el diablo, Gale solo asintió poso sus manos sobre su escritorio y puso su mentón sobre ellas – quienes eran esas 2, sus nombres y direcciones y sobre todo… escucha SOBRE TODO! QUE MIERDA HACIAN ACÁ!.

-uff… - u largo suspiro salio del viejo y entre cerro los ojos y solo abrió uno y me miro. – Gajeel-kun toma una hoja y ese lápiz y escribe. – nos sentamos y puse mis piernas sobre el escritorio y las cruce. Saque una linda pistola con silenciador en color plateada, la de Gajeel era negra con blanco. Mi padre y el de Gajeel nos entrenaron fuera de Magnolia para poder ser expertos en esto… si la gente decía que Erasmo mafiosos, y en parte tenían razón la única gran diferencia que gracias al control de nuestras familias las personas podían estar en paz… si alguien de algún grupo o mafia pequeña asesinada o torturaba a personas inocentes nos encargábamos de erradicarlos. Simple fácil- y controlables todos esos delincuentes.

-bien seguimos esperando Gale… esa rubia quien carajos es? Y donde vive… - mi limite era muy corto y Gajeel ya estaba algo nervioso.

Gajeel POV.

Pff si este viejo no habla pronto Salamander le va a volar los sesos pfff… mire al viejo que meditaba… de alguna manera lo entendía, si Salamander sabia donde encontrarlas iría con un regimiento. Y yo, Laxus, Gray y hasta Erza irían… este idita arrastra a toda la banda a sus estupideces. Mejor me adelanto y hablo yo. Mejor que se desquite o trate de hacerlo conmigo a con el viejo… es amigo de años de Igneel-san si Natsu lo mata…. Habrá mucho que explicar.

-y bien escucho Gale-san, sabes que Salamander pierde la paciencia hagamos esto fácil, te aseguro que no les va a pasar nada te doy mi palabra. Sabes que si la pongo vale. Es como si Igneel. O mi padre te lo aseguraran. - me miro con una cara de fatiga y lo pude notar, derepente Natsu disparo a u papel cerca de la cabeza de Gale. Esto se saldrá de control pronto. – Gale por favor….

-ok ok…. Se llama Mamii…

-pff mira anciano… eso lo se… es la puta mas reconocida del centro y las afueras, hasta nuestros padres la respetan, es la cabrona de todo su circulo, el punto es donde carajos vive? Es tan difícil eso – BANG…. Disparo de nuevo pero a mi costado… quería darme o presionarme a mi…

-…. Ella vive en el sector nórdico calle plasma Nº….

-¿? Numero? - Salamander era insoportable cuando se ponía así… si no lo saco de acá, nuestros padres lo mandaran a encerrar por algunos años. Gale no puede ser tocado, ni Zeref lo a intentado para tomar su lugar en el negoció. – y bien? – diablos ahora si le a punta ala cien…

-ya deja eso idiota! Salte de acá y dístate jugando billar arriba, no me gusta que amenaces a los amigos de nuestros padres…

-tsk… ok me tranquilizo.

-bien que mas?... a que vinieron…

-Ma-chan quiera una identificación para Lu, así dijo que se llamaba. Lu Heart.

-tsk… es mentira… la tal Lu! Me dijo al oído que iría vengarse de su madre… esa zorra de la noche le a lavado el cerebro… y quizás que le dirá que haga… - Natsu se esta expresando muy mal de Mamii… si no recuerdo mal… Igneel…. O no fue así…

-bien… sabes con quienes vive? Sola no lo creo, se dice que tiene un grupo y son muy ruidosos. Si no sabes sus nombres al menso una descripción?

-son 8 contándola… 4 chicos y 4 chicas…la hermana de Mamii tiene el cabello negro largo, 2 coletas amarradas y como rizos o unas trenzas algo así no la e visto de muy cerca… Irie y Elie son hermanas tiene el cabello color castaño pero creo que Irie lo tiene casi rosa… como el tuyo Natsu-san o algo menos llamativo… Shiki tiene el cabello azul oscuro, todo desordenado…Aki tiene el cabello a veces negro… a veces castaño claro es difícil saber el color siempre se lo cambia, también bastante desordenado… Kuron tiene el cabello color celeste cielo casi blanquito diría yo, algo mas ordenado que los otros 3… y por ultimo la bomba… el chico problema y el mas impulsivo…. Haru, su cabello es color plate….

-ese! Definitivamente ellos la tiene escondida nos vamos ya Gajeel! – me sorprendí salte de la silla al oír su grito… pero si el ultimo era como quien nos pillamos en la farmacia… comprando TINTURA! Para pelo! Si es esa chica pfff este idiota tenia razón…. –bueno y tu que esperas párate!- Natsu ya estaba saliendo…. ¬¬

-gracias Gale… y te garantizo que no les aremos daño… solo la queremos a ella y nada mas ok. - y nos retiramos…

Gale POV.

-música… -dije y este entro. Me miro algo asombrado al ver los hoyos en la pared detrás de mi asiento. – si,… no tienes que asombrarte… te pediré algo muy riesgoso…

-dígame Gale-sama y lo cumpliré inmediatamente – Música me era fiel sin dudarlo… además de saber que Haru era mi hijo y no haberlo dicho… era mi hombre de confianza. Con solo 23 años era lo mejor que tenia.

-ve y mata a Gurelli, y ve al edifico abandonado donde están ahora Haru y lso demás… - Música solo me miro y asintió…- y solo Mamii puede saber de esto para el resto debe ser obra de Oración 6 ok.

-si mi señor, tomo el atajo?

-tienes que llegar antes de que esos 2 lleguen e interroguen a Gurelli, si dan con Haru y los demás, no creo que Salamander se contendría el matar a Haru… el es…

-lo se señor Haru-sama es muy importante y lo defender con mi vida al igual que usted, me retiro – Música salio de la oficina y yo me volví a sentar, de mi cajonera con llave saque un álbum de fotografías. Estaba mi hija, Haru pequeño de un año jejeje… y mi esposa… mi difunta familia sonreía… y oración 6 los mato… solo Haru se salvo puesto lo había sacado al parque… mi casa ardía en llamas y Haru lloraba… desde ese día solo le hice creer que era huérfano y o críe hasta que Ma-chan lo comenzó a cuidar en mi lugar… si no fuera por esta vida los habría sacado a todos de las calles… pero no podía… no mientras los dragones no se deshicieran de esa organización, de oración 6 y sobre todo del líder de la orden de la muerte… Zeref…

POV Normal.

-donde estamos Gajeel… el GPS de ubicación no funciona o que pasa… - Natsu estaba muy irritado.

-si no te callas te lo meteré ahí para que de calles… esta cosa marca el lugar pero solo veo una casa al final de este callejón… y tenemos que ir a pie… - a Gajeel algo no le cuadraba en ese callejón sombrío y solitario.

-BANG!

-pero que demonios… - exclamaron ambos se cubrieron y vieron salir una motocicleta en su dirección… -mira Gajeel dispara! – Exclamo Natsu mas la moto les paso por enzima… - que demonios fue eso… - algo hizo click en sus cabezas y corrieron a la dichosa casa!

-pero…. – Natsu estaba como ido…

-oración 6… que tiene que ver oración 6 con este viejo… - pero Gajeel sintió un olor algo extraño. – ese olor es…. – meneo la cabeza a los lados para descifrar el olor…

-GAS! – los 2 se miraron y salieron corriendo y se tiraron la suelo al salir mientras que una gran explosión destruía la casa… - esto es malo… el único que nos podía dar con Lucy-san era ese cadáver… - dijo Natsu, pero en la mente de Gajeel pasaba otra cosa que no sabia si decirla o no…

De repente escucharon un motor y vieron en dirección la auto, era el mismo que se les lanzo y sostenía algo en la mano, Gajeel y Natsu se miraron y volvieron la vista al tipo de la moto, este arrojo algo el vehiculo alzó la mano en forma de despedida y se marcho. Los Dragones Slayer se miraron y comenzaron a caminar… a correr… cuando el auto exploto! Y el GPS les callo en los pies…

-…. Recuérdame….. Compra un auto….. con seguro por explosivos y atentados… - dijo sarcásticamente Natsu…

-recuérdame no arriesgar mi pellejo en tus locas carreras… - dijo Gajeel con una gotita en la cabeza al mas puro estilo anime y 2 puntos en vez de ojos.

º

º

º

º

Música llego al lugar y encontró a Mamii, le control lo sucedido y que se quedan ahí hasta nuevo aviso… que Gale les mandaría provisiones y aria una serie de transacciones para comprar el lugar en el que estaban, Mamii solo asintió comprendiendo la situación…todos tendrían que cambiar su aspecto según Música… al cabo de una semana Layla e Igneel contrajeron matrimonio, las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas después de ese año… no estar en acción era tortuoso… pasaron muchas cosas persecuciones etc etc…al pasar otro año de… escondite y rencor Gale decidió mandar al grupo fuera de Magnolia… ya que los Dragones Slayer y los dragones mayores los buscaban por todos lados y darían tarde o temprano con el lugar… todos se oponían sobre todo Haru… pero Gale les aseguro que Lucy estaría a salvo con el. Mamii accedió y por lo tanto la gran mayoría igual…. Ecepto Haru…

-están locos! Si se queda a encontraran! – gritaba Haru por el computador a Gale.

-si ella va los perseguirán… si ella se queda estarán a salvo, además quien decide es ella, y para mala suerte tuya ella decidió que estén ustedes a salvo.

-viejo de mierda! Tu ni siquiera la conoces! No te importa si la…

-ya cállate Haru… perdónalo Gale-san, enviaras a Música por ella? – Mamii tenia tristeza pero sabia que era lo mejor.

-si el ira, de estar por llegar creo… su tren sale en 1 hora envíe otro auto para que los lleve…y Haru solo serán 2 ó 3 años… viene Salamander adiós…

-pero que demonios… y ese ruido? – Haru arqueo la ceja y vio un carro de lavandería! Era broma!

º

º

º

º

En la oficina de Gale…

-y bien Gale-san aun no tiene nada? – dijo Wendy – se que tengo solo 16 años pero soy experta en computación y rastreo… me permite ver su pc?

-_"esta chica los localizara" _claro… toma a ciento... – Gale al momento de pararse ""accidentalmente"" tiro su café sobre la torre de control de computador

-viejo…. – Natsu ya estaba por sacar su arma… hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo de tubo. – E… Erza ejejjeje

-cálmate… - Gale-san me extraño no ver a Música-san esta libre? O enfermo?

-Música ha ido a investigar algo en mi nombre, creo que mis negocios no son de incumbencia de niños, con todo respeto. – Gale se mantuvo firme en sus palabras cabreando aun mas a Natsu…

º

º

º

º

º

En el edifico abandonado… habitado por los 9 chicos…

-te echaremos de menos! -lloraban y gritaban Elie, Irie y Toura – no olvides llamar si… todos los días! – lloraba a Mares Elie – no olvides teñir bien tu cabellos cada mes… o se te saldrá y volverá ese rubio tan… tan lindo! Waaaaaaaaaa…. – lloraba Toura – y no olvides engañar a los viejo y drogarlos de ante mano! – aconsejaba Irie…

-y ustedes están de coño… como le dices eso Irie…. ¬¬ - Haru estaba bastante molesto, pasar 2 años con la rubia… cabellos negros no fue tan difícil… le gusto mucho a decir vdd. – Lu….

-jejjeej – ella le sonrío dulcemente, recordaba las peleas las noches de fogatas… las navidades… las noches que durmieron juntos (sin que pasara nada mas que tiernos abrazos de hermanos ¬¬ no piensen mal… por ahora solo eso jajajajjaa muaajajaja)

-Lu-chan cuídate si… - Mamii la abrazo fuertemente y derramo unas lagrimas para luego subir junto a las demás chicas.

-ya… no are esto melodramático, fantasma de la muerte jajajaj -Aki solo la abraso – y recuerda estar siempre alerta ok. –Lucy solo asintió, y el chico subió.

-que horrible se ven chicas…. ¬¬ ahora irán todo el camino maquillándose…. Bueno Lu suerte ok cuídate y no seas tan vanidosa ok… eso ape…. – Kuron fue sacado del abraso por Shiki y lo tiro a la camioneta.

-discúlpalo… es… bueno tu lo conoces jajaja – Shiki la abrazo – y cuídate ok… recuerda todo… te deje esa caja con municiones por si acaso ok – Lucy asintió y lo vio sentarse. Ella ya estaba llorando…

-cofcof… dejare mirar para aya me molesta… - Haru hizo un puchero que fue suavizado con el abraso de Lucy – Lu… ten cuidado ok… si ellos te encuentras…. Y atrapan te encerraran y no podrás salir sin vigilancia… y si el te… - una mueca de odio se poso en sus ojos

-no te preocupes tengo todo planeado ya… Gale-san me cuidara lo se – aun l abrazaba con mas fuerza… - cuida Elie si… y lo que me dijiste lo pensare - Lucy al separarse le guiño el ojo.

Todos subieron y se pusieron en marcha…. Lloraban gritaban y Lucy solo le miraba tristemente, por su culpa y los Dragneel ellos tenían que irse por un tiempo… paso un mes después de eso, y estaba en un departamento cerca de la Preparatoria Fairy Tail.

Director de las instalaciones y edificios estudiantiles era Makarov Dreyer, Gale inscribió a Lucy como Lu Glory en la preparatoria de Fairy Tail, claro a petición de ella… paso muy desapercibida, y continuo con lo que las chicas le enseñaron… pararon 2 años en dicho lugar esta por graduarse y entrar a la universidad, nadie noto quien era ni siquiera Levy, que intento acercársele por esos 2 años sin recibir respuesta. Solo faltaban 2 semanas para la graduación y1 mes exacto para su cumpleaños numero 18. ese dia vio como Levy iba muy rápido a la salida le llamo la atención y la siguió con la vista y vio que estaba parado frente a la institución un auto descapotable color plata y en afirmado Gajeel Redfox.

-mmm interesante… así que aun están juntos… -Lucy estaba sola en el salon, a esas horas todos salían disparados a sus casa, peor no se percato que desde la puerta cierto pelirosado la observaba…

-""_será la mima chica… pero si escapaba de ser encontrada… que hace metiéndose en la boca del lobo… mejor me acercare para escucharla mejor, parece que le gusta hablar sola…""_ – pensó Natsu, y se acerco…

-y pensar que la considere mi amiga desde pequeña… pequeña rata mentirosa… ya me vengare de ti Levy jajajjaja – Lucy aun no se percataba de quien estaba ya dentro y asolo un metro de ella. Cuando comenzó a sonar su celular…

_Hirogaru yami no naka…_

_kawashiatte kakumei no chigiri…._

-mmm si bueno… a si Haru…. Si estoy bien no te preocupes…mmmm… no no… si estoy comiendo bien… ¬¬ esa foto la tomo cuando me enferme y adelgacé mucho…. Que fastidió…. Si sola, en el salón,… no nada solo me puse a pensar algo… que pesado… donde estas? Apenas te escucho bien….

_-como no me vas a escuchar bien… Lu! Pone el alta voz quieres…_

-ok… ya haber habla…

_-me escuchar mejor?_

-si jajaja…

-_Lu… ten cuidado de no ser descubierta… recuerda lo que te dije antes de irme…_

-jajajja en 1 mes cumplo 18 Haru… crees que podrán hallarme si en casi 5 años no pudieron?... jja relájate corazón muack =D

-_si… como digas… y no me tires besos, mejor dámelos…_

-jajjajajaj ven entonces, jajajja….oye y los demás están bien?

_-si, sólo que te extrañan… sobre todo Toura… Aki no sabe que hacer ay jajaj el otro día lo maquillo jajajaj te mandare las fotos…_

-jajajajajja jajaj a espera…. de vdd jajajjaaj

_-"" se ve linda riendo… definitivamente es Lucy Heartfilia… es la misma sonrisa que Layla-san"" _– la veía Natsu

-aaaaa me dio dolor de panza tanto reir jajajaj…. Haru…

_-dime nena…_

-Elie y tu…

_-aun no le he dicho anda… quiero saber tu respuesta primero…_

-Haru, no puedo hacerle esto a Elie-chan… es como mi hermana y ella te ama y lo sabes…

-_""que demonios… acaso ese pelos plateados Haru y Lucy… imposible!""_ – pensaba Natsu.

-Haru de vdd… yo…

_-Lu… no te enrolles con eso, si no aceptas no importa… aun así…_

-eh'? aun así que?

_-cuando regrese en un mes podremos dormir juntos no?..._

-jajajjaja eres un… jajaj aclaro… - pero Lucy fue despojada de su celular y al darse vuelta vio a Natsu que la miraba con enojo… - que… devuélveme eso!

-alo? Lu? Alo?

-Lucy Heartfilia ya no responderá tus llamadas Haru Glory…- le contesto Natsu con tono de pocos amigos.

_-… quien eres…_

-quieres saber quien soy? Regresa y veras quien soy… claro que no creo que vivas mucho para poder hacer algo… - Natsu veía con furia a Lucy, y esta sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerla.

Bip…. Bip…

-…. Bien me descubrieron, y ahora que? No me pudieron ayar en 4 años y… - pero Lucy fue sujetada de los brazos por Natsu.

-si… te busque hasta debajo de las piedras y no te encontré… pero ahora no volverás a escapar…

-quien quiere escapar?... estoy a 1 mes como escuchaste… no pueden retenerme siendo mayor de edad… - pero a Natsu poco le importo lo que la peli negra decía, la arrastro por todo el lugar para sacarla y llevarla a quien sabe donde… - ey! Que me sueltes… no me escapare, pero ya déjame! Me haces daño! Eres una bestia! Que me suelte!

-tsk eres muy gritona sabias….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Lucy gritaba aun mas, pensó que tal ves haciendo eso el la soltara, de vdd le estaba haciendo daño. – AAAAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAAAAAA!

-joder… silencio, no puedo pensar con tanto grito…

-…. Lleguemos a un trato.

-¿? Que tratas de decir.

-ya que estoy en esta posición, llévame con mi madre, me dejas golpearla hasta cansarme decirle lo mucho que la odio y ahí acaba mi venganza? Te parece, yo lo veo un trato bastante justo ^^

-…. -_-U eres una chica muy caprichosa, a pesar de haber vivido todos estos años en el circulo bajo de las calles… - Natsu solo la miraba y sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido, si como la primera vez que vio una fotografía de ella y el dia que la vio en la moto de Haru. Pero recordó algo. – ESTAS LOCA! Acaso no lees los periódicos? Tsk…. Nos vamos.

-¿?¿?¿? que pasa? Aaaa…. Jajaja por un momento te lo pensaste jajajjaja eres tan entupido! Eres… - pero la voz de Lucy fue callada por un intenso beso por parte de Natsu.

Lucy sentía demasiadas cosas, pero lo que mas destacaba era un sentimiento calido… era la primera vez en todos esos años que sintió eso, sin contar los besos robados por parte de Haru; pero esos los consideraba de hermanos. El beso se estaba prolongando, Natsu introducía su lengua por la boca de Lucy e inspeccionada todo dentro, por su parte Lucy le comenzó a responder y hacia lo mismo pero mas tímidamente. En un momento tal el aire se les comenzó a cortar y tuvieron que separarse, quedaron frente a frente Natsu pos sus labios tiernamente sobre los de la chica y le dijo.

-así te vez mas linda Lucy – a lo que el se refería, era que Lucy estaba tan roja y agitada como el. – por que no tratas de escuchar a tu madre y mi padre… solo escúchalos, y escúchame a mi…

º

º

º

º

En las cercanías de la playa de Hargeon… en una casa del lugar estaba suscitándose un alboroto de aquellos…

-no me interesa! Iré… quien aya sido ese tipo, ya sabe quien es Lu – Haru estaba como demonio.

-….. Haru acabo de hablar con Gale y no sabe nada, dijo que mandaría por nosotros esta tarde, así que relájate – Kuron no sabia como hacerlo entrar en razón…

-que no!

_**Continuara….**_

**Uf… termine al fin! ¬¬ creo que con este cap tengo para toda la semana. Así que nos veremos el próximo martes con la continuación… jojoj que pasara? Natsu ya hizo su movimiento fatal! Con Lucy jojojo ahora donde quedara Haru? Que pasara con la respuesta? Que le propuso? Haru y Lucy dormirán juntos, otra vez, o Natsu lo matara antes de eso? Lucy aun es… virgen? Uff eso solo el futuro lo dirá….**

**Proximo Cap.**

Que te ocurre?

…. Necesito….

Necesitas? Que necesitas te vez muy mal así…

Necesito droga… o… no podré mantenerme bien…

/

/

/

/

Y bien al fin llegamos donde esta Lucy…

…. Desde el miércoles ella no a regresado… Música la esta buscando desde el miércoles en la noche…

Es tu culpa viejo…

Basta es tu padre! No le hables así…

Que has dicho…

/

/

/

Y por que la llamada urgente?

Necesito sedantes y una buena clínica anti-desintoxicación…

Se ve bastante mal…

Lleva así 4 dias, lo que come lo de vuelve, así no…

**Poximo **

**Cap. 4: Tu me salvaras?**

Nos leemos chicas. (os) bss =D


	5. Cap 4: Tu me salvaras?

**Hola nuevamente amig´s! Espero que este cap me salga largo muajajaj xDD asi leen arto! :D. ya vamos al grano vdd =D, pero antes de eso, les agradezco por todos los review =B**

**Fairytail2012 / sakuraHaruno-624 / Gabe Logan / soul-feniix / Simca90 / caro0 / happy-senseii…. Arigatto =D**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, les agradezco que me den sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas, las tomo de la mejor manera, puesto así crecen las personas, aprendiendo de las palabras de los demás =D. happy-senseii me pregunto si los mininos saldrían…. La respuesta es SI! Pero no se si ahora.**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**PD: tuve un error en el adelanto y lo paso a explicar ahora… no era miércoles era lunes… gracias.**

**º**

**º**

**º**

_**Anteriormente…**_

En las cercanías de la playa de Hargeon… en una casa del lugar estaba suscitándose un alboroto de aquellos…

-no me interesa! Iré… quien aya sido ese tipo, ya sabe quien es Lu – Haru estaba como demonio.

-….. Haru acabo de hablar con Gale y no sabe nada, dijo que mandaría por nosotros esta tarde, así que relájate – Kuron no sabia como hacerlo entrar en razón…

-que no!

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**Cap. 4: Tu me Salvaras?.**

-que se supone que esperamos? – le decía Lucy a Natsu… mas este solo la miraba.

-ahí viene…

-quien viene? – mirando a la entrada de la preparatoria, donde vio entrar un automóvil negro, con vidrios polarizados del mismo color. – qu… que te propones maldito Dragneel! – Lucy lo empujo y logro zafarse de su agarre, intento correr al interior del edificio, pero el era muy rápido.

-estate quieta Lucy, no te are nada malo… por ahora – susurro Natsu – así que vamos.- al llegar al vehiculo Laxus Bajo.

-para que accionaras el dispositivo de rastreo y me ayas echo dejar a mi chica sola en la cama… mas te vale que sea importante Salamander… - bufo el rubio y se dio cuenta que el chico cabellos rosas tenia a una chica tomada de la cintura y arrastrándola literalmente la metió dentro del vehiculo. – fiuuuu! Ahora te dedicas al secuestro? Jaijaioajioa cuando se enteren tus padres jiaojaoijaio…

-ellos no sabrán de esto… no aun… por eso me la llevo de acá – dijo con frialdad – tienes alcohol y algodón en la guantera?

-eh? Y para que quieres eso? – y cuando dijo esto el rubio escucho la puerta ser pateada y lo golpeo, cosa a la que reacciono rápido y la volvió a meter dentro, pero esta vez cerro con seguro -_-U – de donde sacaste, a esta loca… eso dolió…

-jaiojaiojiao ahora entiendes por que necesito eso?

-ok ok… sácalo esta adelante… peor no se si me queda suficiente…

Natsu abrió la puerta delantera y abrió posteriormente la guantera y ahí vio algo de algodón y alcohol (siempre tenían en sus vehículos por si se enfrascaban en riñas o tiroteos con otros que los odiaban), empapo el algodón con bastante liquido y lo tapo. Para luego salir del vehiculo y dirigirse a la puerta trasera.

-ok saca el seguro de atrás… - la frialdad de Natsu no era desapercibida Laxus trago grueso y solo obedeció.

-para que la dormirás? – pregunto sin respuesta alguna puesto ente entro y los gritos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

-esto es secuestro! Te demandare! Maldi…. Que haces aléjate! No te me acerques! – Lucy pateaba tiraba golpes sin resultado alguno claro esta. – KYA! Mmm!... TU!... t…u… -Lucy callo dormida y Natsu se asomo por la puerta.

-bien vamos.

-… y donde señor secuestrador, que arrastra a sus amigos en sus delitos? – Laxus estaba sarcástico a full.

-jajioaja al hotel de lujo de tu familia… o no mejor… - Natsu se lo pensaba muy detenidamente, tenia que ser un lugar que no fuera fácil de ubicar, pero muy bien centrado… cerca de su territorio, clínica y cerca de vías de escape…

Laxus POV

-y bien? – que tramara con esta chica…. No solo me llamo solo a mi, si no que, la estamos secuestrando.

-si en el hotel Estelar de tu familia, es le mejor lugar y esta estratégicamente ubicado – me llamo la atención que Natsu dijera todo eso, algo no iba bien, eso pensé. Al subir al auto baje la ventana que nos separaba de tener contacto visual y lo vi… tenia en su regazo la cabeza de la chica y le acariciaba desde su mejilla hasta sus cabellos negros-azulados. Fue cuando note tristeza en la mira de él y me hablo sin despegarle la vista a ella – Laxus, no digas nada de esto ni a los chicos ni a tu abuelo… por favor te lo pido. – OK ESTO SI ME DIO ESCALOFRIO! Natsu Dragneel pidiendo un favor, y con un por favor te lo pido, en medio de todo eso… esto era grabe ya lo confirme.

-ok, pero al menos dime quien es la chica, digo nunca te e visto en estas cosas. Gajeel secuestro Levy para hacerla suya y al final se comprometieron… Gray fue secuestrado jaioajioaa por Juvia para que se comprometieran jaiojaioja…. Hasta yo secuestre a Kana para que fuera la única y yo fuera el único… pero tu… tu solo has esperado hallarla a ella… a Lucy Heartf… - ahí mire que sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios. Creo que ahora iba captando quien era ella – es ella vdd, esta chica es Lucy Heartfilia.

-que puedo hacer mas que esto Laxus… creo que ella tiene a quien amar y yo solo la eh estado buscando y esperando solo a ella… no puedo… - y vi sus puños cerrarse y morder su labio inferior girando la cabeza de lado a lado levemente… - no dejare que estén juntos… Lucy me pertenece, es lo único que eh anhelado desde los 15 años cuando me lo dijeron en esa cafetería Layla-san y mi padre… - su rostro se ensombreció y luego de unos minutos levanto la mirada y me miro con los ojos llorosos… wow nadie nunca lo había visto así, n muy ameno claro – Laxus estoy actuando mal…

-si quieres mi opinión objetiva te la daré si quieres la del corazón te la daré, cual prefieres?

-ambas amigo… ambas….

-ok… la objetiva me dice que has hecho bien en encontrarla, pero mal al llevártela y esconderla. Layla-san no sale de es depresión desde hace mucho ya no? y tu hermano que esta en su vientre no creo que este muy feliz. Por l que respecta al otro sujeto que dices ella esta enamorada, eso realmente te consta? Y si es así… jejejje acaso no tienes el poder suficiente como APRA desaparecerlo o mandarlo con neptuno? – reí levemente con una sonrisa malvada y a al vez juguetona – y con respecto al corazón… me consta que la amas, a pesar que has estado con algunas chicas… que déjame decirte ni a los talones le llegan a tu princesa. Eso no quita que puedas conquistarla, y si para eso crees y sientes que esto esta bien pues yo actuaría igual o peor si fuera Kana de quien hablamos… amigo relájate.

-no… no puedo llevarla aun con Layla-san, el bebé esta inestable aun. Tiene 4 meses recién, cuando este nazca la llevare. Y tienes razón… si mi rival intenta arrebatármela solo encontrara la muerte – Natsu realmente tomo esa opción… eso me sorprendió, a pesar de saber como era, el hecho de tener esa opción en su mente no era muy agradable, puesto no le dije el peor escenario… y ese seria que Lucy lo odiara eternamente…

º

º

º

en un tren rumbo a Magnolia… iban todos los Shades, nombre que les dio al grupo Lucy, si ella les dio mucha alegría. Y en uno de los asientos Haru dormía y soñaba con ella, en un dia muy peculiar…

**_En el sueño de Haru:_ **

_-jiajiaojiaoj mira que disparas mal! Lu tienes que hacerlo así observa – decía burlescamente Haru a la peli negra._

_Bang Bang!_

_-¬¬ que tramposo! Dijiste que le derribabas en un tiro y fueron 2! – alegaba Lucy_

_-ups dije 1? Segura de eso Lu? Jaiojaoijaio…. Ehi! No se te ocurra! – Haru salio corriendo al ver que Lu agarraba una cubeta con barro – ehi! Que alguien la pare! Hace mucho frío!..._

_-joaijiojaioja corre cobarde te perseguiré hasta el infierno por llamarme mentirosa mujajaja – y Lucy corría tras el escaleras arriba, desde el primer piso y segundo se escuchaban carcajadas y apoyo a ella._

_-si LU! Ensúcialo! – gritaba Aki muerto de risa_

_-Lu! que coma barro! – Gritaban Elie y Toura_

_-Lu! Que le entre en el pantalón así al menos se podrá asear jiajioajaio – gritaba Shiki_

_-tu carbón cierra la boca! - le respondió Haru al escuchar lo ultimo – mierda… se me acabo el terreno de escape…_

_Puaj! – Lucy logro echarle la cubeta de barro desde la cabeza hasta los pantalones._

_-que asco! Lucy! Esto apesta que barro es este… - Haru la miraba mal – Lu! Ven a darme un abrazo =D_

_-EH! Nooo aléjate!... –Lucy comenzó a correr a la puerta (estaban en la azotea del edificio que ahora era su hogar estable. Desde hacia ya 1 año y algo mas) – que n…. – pero Haru la atrapo y la abrazo la en sucio completamente ella al tratar de separarse callo al suelo y Haru comenzó a rodar con ella y mas la ensucio – moooo Haru! Mira como me dejaste ¬¬_

_-jaiojaioja tu te lo busc… buscaste – Haru estaba algo ruborizado, Lucy se encontraba sobre el, rozando su zona sensible y este esta sintiendo que el tamaño esta aumentando lentamente – ejem… Lu será me… - pero Lu lo beso._

_-msh…mmmsh… - el beso se intensifico y Haru comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos y Lu de la nada abrió los ojos y vio a los de Haru que no estaban cerrados. Se separo de el y puso su frente en la de el – jejeje… Haru se sincero con Elie-chan, la amas y esto lo demuestra, es la 4 vez que nos besamos y aun así no cierras los ojos. Seria mejor que el dijeras que la amas y puedan estar untos – Haru desvío la mirada a la puerta y vio una sombra que salía del lugar hacia el primer o segundo piso._

_-Lu… alguien nos vio…_

_-q… que! – y Lucy se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo – viste quien fue?_

_-no peor algo me hizo entristecer, mejor nos bañamos o nos enfermaremos… - la miro con picardía y se le acercó – nos bañamos J-U-N-T-O-S… - pero sintió algo ser lanzado a el – pero que demonios – lo esquivo por poco. Era Shiki quien le lanzo un ladrillo_

_-bastante bien la hacen vdd niños de guardería… por que si tantas ganas se tienes van y lo hacen en privado, y no que Elie los vea y sufra por ello? – dijo Shiki con un rostro muy enojado_

_-Shiki… - dijo Lucy – mira no es lo…_

_-no me importa Lu, Elie los acaba de ver y se fue llorando, si la consideras en algo trata de evitar estas cosas frente a ella ok. Dijo Shiki dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar._

_-aun no estoy listo para pedirle… pedirle perdón. – fue lo único que dijo Haru antes de sentarse en el suelo._

_-como digas… - dijo secamente Shiki y se fue._

_-Haru…_

_-no Lu, el tiene razón… solo la estamos regando aun mas…_

_-se me ocurre algo jijiji _

_-eh ¡?¿?¿?¿ - Haru la miro extrañado – que cosa._

_-^^ quiero bañarme contigo Haru – le susurro al oído, a este se le erizaron los pelos de todo el cuerpo y se tenso a full – te espero en la regadera del 3 piso la de color rojo en 20 minutos – le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar._

_-""que pretende… cree que soy de fierro!"" – y se recostó de espaldas mirando el gris cielo y pensando en…. La petición de Lucy, pero extrañamente a quien se imagino en la ducha con el era a Elie…_

_._

_._

_Al pasar 15 minutos Lucy traía a rastras a Elie…_

_-ya pero de que trata Lu-chan – decía Elie_

_-quiero que hablemos pero tengo que ducharme, asi entra ahí me saco la ropa y entro…_

_-pero…KYA! Que haces! T-T – Lucy le arranco la ropa literalmente – Lu-chan per… pero!... muy Tarde Elie - Lucy la había metido a la regadera y cerro la puerta con cuidado._

_._

_._

_Pasaron 5 minutos y Haru (como hombre que es pensó mas bien con su amigo que con su cerebro), pero este no sabia la sorpresita que le esperaba. Lucy puso estratégicamente su ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, cosa que a Haru se le encendiera la "pasión", pero ella no seria su victima…_

_-""la ropa de Lucy… ella ya esta…"" – pensó Haru, se saco toda la ropa y entro, como estaba caliente el agua formo una especie de neblina – estas segura de esto? – le dijo y su cara se petrifico al ver a Elie en lugar de Lucy… - ELIE!_

_-jioajaiojaioajioaja esto se pone bueno jiaojaiojaio – afuera del cuarto de baño Lucy escuchaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta y en toalla, cubriendo su cuerpo._

_-que es tan gracioso Lu – Shiki otra ves hacia su aparición._

_-nada jojojojo… logre lo que ustedes en años no pudieron mujajajja – mientras una cola de diablito y unos cuernitos rojos se hacían presentes. Una gran gota estilo anime cubrió el rostro de Shiki_

_-peor de… - y cómenos a escuchar ruidos – que hiciste Lu…_

_-nada =D jajaja solo metí en una ducha calentita a Elie-chan y a Haru…. Desnudos jojojo bien me voy a bañar, mi trabajo se completo, los ruidos que salen no son de desprecio si pones tu oreja y escuchas muack me voy al otro baño =D…_

_._

_._

_._

_Esa mis noche, como a eso de las 3:30 am, Lucy toco la puerta de Haru y este abrió sin muchas ganas…_

_-ne ne! Y como fue? Se reconciliaron? Son novios? Lo disfrutaron picarones? – la mirada de Lucy se convirtió en una muy picara y le golpeaba el brazo a Haru._

_-…. Mejor pasa y te cuento – Haru le hizo una reverencia y Lucy entro cerraron la puerta y a comenzaron a platicar. – no paso nada muy… grande._

_-eh ¿?¿?¿ como que no… escuche algo, poco pero algo, como que…_

_-si comenzamos a besarnos y tocarnos pero cuando la estaba… bueno tu sabes, la mire a los ojos y tenia unas lagrimas y no era el agua lo se… m sentí mal y me separe bruscamente de ella. Me miro extrañada y ambos bajamos la mirada. Cuando salimos… ¬¬ Shiki estaba pegado a la puerta… que hacia ahí no lo se, Elie salio corriendo y no la vi en toda la tarde. Ahí esta lo que querías saber – relato Haru con mal humor y muy pocas ganas de seguir recordando._

_-mmm creo entonces que debe de ser Elie quien se te declare._

_-ya basta Lu… no quiero hacerle recordar lo que paso, no mas… me arrepiento tanto de haberme metido tanta mierda esa noche…- y Haru comenzó a sacar un cigarro de marihuana._

_-o si te arrepientes tanto que ya te estas drogando levemente Harusito! – dijo burlándose de este y recostándose en la cama – sabes… eres algo inconsecuente y ese es tu error… eres como ese chico… - Lucy recordó a Natsu_

_-a quien te refieres? – dijo Haru extendiéndole el cigarrillo a Lucy – es como que estuvieras enamorada jajajaoiajioaj seria gracioso que ese chico que ocupa tu mente jiaojioajaij nos hubiese visto joiajoaij – a Haru ya le comenzaba a afectar (se drogaba desde los 10 u 11 años era lógico que con pocos segundos ya surtieran gran efecto las drogas en el) – como es el? Nunca me has dicho _

_-y ni lo are Haru… jejeje… esto esta bueno le pusiste algo mas fuerte vdd?._

_-si nena… así que ya regrésalo – y se lo quito a el no le gustaba darle drogas a Lucy, el quería protegerla de alguna manera, peor igual le daba **(n/a: demasiado inconsecuente vdd amigos).** – ahí queda una pastilla de éxtasis si quieres, pero no te daré mas d mis inventos Lu esto te ara adicta mas rápido…_

_-moooo Haru eres tan aguafiestas – y se acomodo en a cama del pali plateado – sabes… puede ser que me guste ese chico… pero es algo imposible._

_-y eso?_

_-es hijo de… - Lucy vio que de repente Haru la vio con algo de enojo. Cosa que la sorprendió_

_-de Dragneel…eso ibas a decir vdd Lu – un gran nudo se les clavo a ambos…_

_-si… es muy impulsivo, y creo que eso me atrapo a mi… - Lucy comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para dormir.._

_-Lu… - susurro Haru, y escuchaba un eco llamarlo a el. _

_**Fin del sueño de Haru.**_

-H…A…r…u…. H…A…r…u…. H…A…r…u…. – Elie lo zamarreaba y lo llamaba…

-eh¿?¿?¿ - este abrió los ojos medio adormilado y la miro, reconoció su rostro inmediatamente – que pasa Elie.

-que estamos mas cerca Haru… estamos nuevamente regresando a nuestro hogar. – dijo bajando la mirada – Haru, soñabas con Lu-chan vdd

-eh?... – Haru noto la tristeza en sus ojos – Tranquila Elie, Lu es como nuestra hermana… y yo… yo te amo a ti.

º

º

º

º

En un gran hotel d lujos sin fin, un vehiculo se estacionaba en el estacionamiento del sótano junto al elevador… de el sale un rubio y un peli rosado.

Natsu POV

-y bien que esperamos Laxus – dije algo impaciente, la temperatura de Lucy había subido y no entendía el por que… vi a Laxus hacer una llamada y hablar con quien supuse era el gerente. – que pasa? Tu cara no es agradable… pasa algo…

-Zeref, esta registrándose en este momento. Apurémonos y subamos en el ascensor antes que nos lo encontremos. – su cara se veía preocupada, y bueno a quien le agrada que un enemigo se instale en uno de tus negocios'?... fue cuando comenzó a sonar nuevamente el móvil de Lucy. –no contestaras?

-no… es el móvil de Lucy, seria mejor romperlo tsk… - gruñí al ver de quien era la llamada – crees que debería reunirme con este tipo y solucionar esto de una buena vez?. – Laxus solo me miro y comenzó a mirar al auto. Yo lo seguí con la mirada.

-Natsu… te has puesto a pensar, que si ese sujeto desaparece, tu serias el mas sospechoso para Lucy – lo mire y mis ojos se dilataron, en mi mente comencé a ver el rostro de Lucy, mirándome con rencor y odio. Si entendí la indirecta de Laxus, pero como deshacerme de el sin ser el malo frente a sus ojos. – yo optaría por primero ganarme la confianza de la dama en cuestión y luego hacer un montaje donde tu estés a su lado y el sea asesinado sin que tu seas el culpable… me comprendes – Laxus me miro con una sonrisa de lado y frialdad frente a lo dicho.

-mmm… creo que te comprendo Rey del rayo je!. Eres muy listo jeje! – decía con una gran gotita de sudor correr desde mi frente hasta mi mentón, para caer sobre el suelo. – ya bueno saco a Lucy y vamos… - me dirigí y cuando la vi con los ojos abiertos me asuste, pensé por un momento que ella nos había escuchado. Pero cuando me acerque vi sus ojos… dilatados?

-que pasa que demor… - Laxus se quedo estupefacto al ver la cara de Lucy – Natsu cierra esa puerta…

-eh¿?¿?¿

-QUE LA CIERRES YA! – la cara de Laxus era de muy pocos amigos y su reacción aun mas perturbadora. Que ce traía, vi que Lucy se puso en forma fetal y eso me preocupo, pero Laxus dio un portazo impidiendo que entrara haber que pasaba – que sabes de ella en estos años o gran Salamander! – me dijo en forma muy irónica, cosa que me molesto y comencé a irritarme - no me mires así y responde, no la llevare arriba si no me respondes Natsu Dragneel, los problemas que causara atraerán la atención de Zeref y de tu papi y es justo lo que quieres evitar…

-pero bueno que demonios te traes! – en ese momento comenzó a sonar su estupido móvil… otra ves.

%% _Hirogaru yami no naka…_

_kawashiatte kakumei no chigiri….%%_

-me estoy hartando de este estupido celular y sus llamadas… - estaba por tirarlo cuando Laxus lo tomo y respondió… yo quede como estatua y el me hizo un gesto de que vigilará al canario (Lucy), tsk tuve que estar atento pero aun así escuchaba.

-hola… - dijo Laxus y solo atine a hacerle señales para que pusiera el altavoz. Me hizo caso y así fue… era el….

_-quiero hablar con Lu…_

-mira te la pasaría si pudiera, pero no puede en este momento… - esto no me estaba gustando, Lucy se veía rara… de maceado rara. Y mas me hartaba la insistencia de ese tipo.

_-como que no puede… pásamela ahora. Cuando te encuentre a ti y tu amigo de hace rato atrás les partiré sus caras idiota! –_ al escuchar su voz solo sentía que quería desaparecerlo…

-mira, ella no puede por que esta teniendo una crisis según me fije… si quieres hablar con ella dime que mierda se mete para poder ayudarla y así puedas contactar con ella… - crisis… como que una crisis, mire al automóvil y abrí la puerta, y si Lucy ya estaba llorando en silencio sentada en el piso del vehiculo. Puse una rodilla en el asiento tratando de alcanzarla, cuando escuche lo que peor pude oír

_-… de que demonios hablas Lu no se metía anda que la dejara así, no al menos cuando estaba con nosotros…_- acaso ellos… ellos le daban drogas… no eso no puede ser. Mire nuevamente a Lucy y comencé a ver cada detalle de ella…

-pues algo le pasa y no creo que este enferma o sea esquizofrenia, lo que vi son ojos dilatados y su rostro tenia miedo… podría decir que es algo que se inyecto… pero sin saber si lo es o no, no puedo contrarrestar anda. Así que no vuelvas a llamar, si se mejora ella llamara ok adiós. – Laxus colgó y yo solo extendía mi mano a ella para poder alcanzarla y sacarla de ese lugar estrecho. Fue cuando le hable…

-ne…Lucy… mírame si, que te ocurre?... vamos toma mi mano para sacarte de ese lugar – ella solo me miraba sus ojos estaban muy temblorosos, rojos… no sabia quien era… - necesitas ayuda Lucy… solo pídelo y…

-… necesito… - ella comenzó a mirarme y trato de arañarme, cuando lo note me eche para atrás y ella lo ocupo para intentar huir. Abrió la puerta del auto y se echo a correr – espera Lucy!... demonios! Lucy!... – Laxus me acompaño a tratar de acorralarla con algodón y alcohol en las manos.

-déjenme!... solo necesito que me dejen libre!... – cuando intento treparse en la reja para llegar a la parte superior del estacionamiento la sujete y tire hacia mi, ella daba miles de golpes y patadas gritaba y note su corazón muy acelerado – déjame!... DEJAME!... no…. n quiero…. Dejam… - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-demonios Lucy que necesitas? Solo mírate, que cosa podrías necesitar si te vez muy mal así… solo date cuenta con un demonio! - yo la sujetaba con fuerza.

-droga… necesito droga… o no… no podré mantenerme bien y firme… déjame ir…. - y Laxus llego con nosotros. Que sostuve las manos mientras Laxus la dormía nuevamente. No me gusto hacerlo en un principio, pero después de lo ocurrido fue mejor dormirla.

-esto no marchara bien Natsu, nosotros solos no podremos con esto… necesitamos a los demás, mañana es la fiesta de tu padre es el cumpleaños de Layla-san y quien se quedara con Lucy? Ya viste como se pone despierta… - no dejaba de abrazarla, se veía muy frágil… mas en esas condiciones. Sabia que Laxus tenia razón, como demonios iba a saber que se drogaba… que ahora era una drogadicta mas… - toma en tus brazos debemos llegar a la suite, ya la pedí. Y Natsu… llamare a Gajeel… para que averigüe todo este asunto. – mi vista se puso furia y en mi interior solo ardía la rabia…

-dile que valla con Gale… ese bastardo tiene que saber algo, o tal ves el mismo se las proporcionaba… - Laxus comenzó a marcar en su celular mientras llegábamos al ascensor – y dile de mi parte que si no habla por las buenas, que lo haga por las malas que lleve a Gray y si no logra nada aun asi, que le diga esto a Gale… que mañana no vera la luz del dia, ni el ni nadie de sus protegidos y que perseguiré a esa zorra que tiene por amante y la despegare como la puerca que es… - entre al ascensor y Laxus quedo como piedra, el sabia que mis palabras era totalmente ciertas. Que si tenia que ir yo a buscar la información nadie saldría con vida del lado de Gale. Las puertas se cerraron y Laxus quedo hablando por el celular. El como nunca me miraba alos ojos y note su temor.

.

.

POV Normal.

Aun en el estacionamiento, con Laxus…

-si…

_-hola…. _

-o Gajeel, lamentó molestarte…

_-Dime…. _

-se que esta era una cena importante…. ..

_-No te preocupes pero es… _

-Y lo es, llama a Gray…..

_-exacto, esto debe ser importante no… _

-y vallan a buscar una información al local de Gale,…..…

_-para que quieres que lo llame?... _

-habla con el personalmente…

_-eh? … _

-que te diga que drogas suele usar Lucy….

_-y eso? Que pasa? Que quieres con el….. _

-Si no quiere cooperar usen la fuerza…..

_-nani! Que tienen que ver ella en esto… _

-no Gajeel esto no puede esperar….

_-responde Laxus o no iré hasta mañana…. _

-Te digo que no! Demonios….

_-Responde o te esperas a mañana!..._

-O quieres que sea Natsu quien valla, es una orden de el…

_-claro que no, cuando va destroza todo, pero una orden es algo que demuestra…_

-ni siquiera es un favor o una petición con un demonio…

_-ok, pero aun no respondes, que tiene que ver ella en esto…._

-la encontró, la tiene con el ahora, pero…

_-pero?..._

-esta en una crisis…

_-crisis?, y eso?_

-no me preguntes algo que ni el ni yo sabemos…

_-quiere que vallamos sin saber el por que?. Solo por una crisis!_

-ya basta…

_-… esto no me gusta._

-solo obedece…

_-ok ya entendí. Nos vemos…._

-y dile a Gale que si no coopera ni el ni sus protegidos verán el mañana…

_-que cosa? Quieres que además de invadirlo, lo amenace!_

-y que Mamii-san será desmembrada personalmente por Natsu. Eso es todo…

_-qu… que cosa, Natsu dijo eso. Demonios… ok voy ahora._

Laxus colgó y apretó el botón para subir con Natsu y la chica.

º

º

º

En casa de los McGarden, el celular de Gajeel comenzó a sonar en plena cena.

-disculpen, ya regreso no puedo dejar pasar la llamada…disculpa chiquita. – Gajeel le dio un beso en la frente a Levy y salio al pasillo a hablar.

-disculpen, debo atender algo importante – Gajeel hizo una reverencia y pidió disculpas, tomo su chaqueta y se despidió. – compensare esta falta de educación de mi parte, con su permiso señores McGarden, Levy. – y se dirigió a la salida.

-Gajeel… - dijo Levy una ves el estaba por montarse en su auto. – que esta pasando, hoy… hoy fijaríamos la fecha Gajeel…

-chiquita… esto es algo que pende de un hilo… no puedo darte detalles pero es algo que a corto plazo te regresara la sonrisa si – Gajeel se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso. Sin Laxus mencionarlo el sabia que no podía decir nada sin autorización. Si bien todos eran parejos en cuanto a los negocios y poder. De entre todos si los Dragneel eran quienes lo pedían era todo sumamente secreto – bien enana vete a dentro ase mucho frío. Nos vemos mañana si. – Gajeel mientras subía a su descapotable negro marcaba al celular de Gray.

º

º

º

º

º

º

En casa de Gray… el teléfono sonaba con mucha insistencia.

-oh… gra… gray-sam! Ohohoo…. Mm… oohh! – no tengo qu especificar quien hablaba vdd… y menso lo que estaban hacienda cierto?.

-si… si! Ohh! Juvia…. Ooogg! Vamos vamos…. Te amo Juvia….aaa!... – Gray estaba apunto de terminar cuando sintió su maldito celular voltio y vio que era Gajeel. – oohh!... q..ue carajos!... oh… Gajeel espérate! Que… aaah! JUVIA! – Gray termino dentro de Juvia y ella…

-OH! GRAY-SAMA! Yo ¡!..aAAQhhh! – ella = termino.

-que quieres…me interrumpes…. –decía Gray entre jadeos

_-… no pudiste terminar antes de contestar bastardo… tendré que pedir terapia después d esto…. – gruñía Gajeel.- bueno, vístete estoy a una cuadra de tu casa tenemos trabajo… ordenes de Natsu._

**(n/a: hasta yo tendría que recurrir a terapia si llamo a un amigo o amiga y me responden mientras tiene sexo…)**

-a que se chinge! Yo quiero otra ronda con mi Juvia ¬¬ - decía Gray inflando los cachetes mientras que Juvia lo intentaba ordenar el cabello y cubriéndose con una sabana.

-_coopera Hielito… si Va Salamander tendremos que deshacernos de cadáveres y recoger pegasos humanos de una mujer._

-que demonios! Que mierda pasa….

-_solo vístete. En el camino te cuento…_

-ok ok… bip bip bip…. Juvia yo….

-lo se Gray-sama ^^ algo pude oir, será mejor que valla Juvia lo esperara acá – y ella le dio un tierno beso para acostarse mejor, cosa que Gray ocupo para arroparla.

.

.

.

.

.

10 minutos mas tarde Gajeel esperaba a Gray, este salio y entre que abrochaba su pantalón y se ponía las pistolas subió de un salto al auto.

-que pasa….

-esto no se puede divulgar… Natsu la encontró y la tiene con el… a la hija de Layla-san

-QUE! Pero como!...

-chillas como tu novia Gray… cállate y escucha.

-ok ok….

-la chica esta en crisis, según Laxus es por drogas… las esta necesitando y creo… que esto no le agrado a nuestro chispero. La cosa es que Laxus dijo que le pidiéramos la info de que drogas usa Lucy-san…

-esto se ve complejo… y donde se supone que vamos llevamos como 15 minutos a toda velocidad y aun no se donde….

-…. ¬¬ lo olvide…

-como que lo olvidaste!...

-me traumaste con tus gritos! Que carajos querías, que estuviera feliz de escuchar como gozabas con tu chica? ¬¬

-pedazo de imbecil -_-. Llama Laxus…

-quieres que Salamander me gritonees! Olvídalo, déjame ver… Mamii…

-ya pensando en una vieja…. Gajeel tienes novia supongo que aun se casaran no'?

-que no es una vieja… bueno lo es peor es a quien Natsu desmembrara viva si Gale no responde. – Gray miro a Gajeel con cara de pocos amigos.

-vamos donde Gale-san entonces… y Gajeel ERES UN IDIOTA!

-que dices!

Si Plauto comenzó a moverse de una pista a otra mientras ellos peleaban dentro. Derepente Gajeel freno y le dijo a Gray que tomara su mejor arma.

-mira… es la banda Ritmo de Plata, creo que Música esta de mal humor… -dijo Gajeel mientras cargaba su pistola. Y se guardaba varias navajas entre sus ropas. Abrió la puerta y salio con las manos a la vista lo mismo hizo Gray – jejej Música estas ahí vdd?

-que los trae a estas horas… es muy temprano para que los dragones salgan de fiestas y mas un día lunes….

-jejeje que honor para nosotros el que conozcas nuestros hábitos ejejje – bufo Gray – pero necesitamos hablar con Gale… le puedes avisar?

-Gale-sama esta en otro sitio, no se permite entrar a nadie en este momento. Retírense en paz, no quiero usar la violencia.

Gajeel se revolvió los cabellos y gruño – mira Música… esto es algo difícil para mi, pero si no hablamos con el por las buenas vendrá Salamander y armara escándalo… sabes como son sus ""escándalos vdd"" mando de vacaciones por un mes a uno de tus mejores hombres por solo verle la cara en un juego de villar… dime quieres que sea el quien venga a hablar con Gale-san o sea mejor yo?

Música lo estaba meditando, sabia que lo dicho por el metálico de cabellos de erizó tenia razón… pero Gale estaba contactando a todos para saber donde estaba Lucy. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que Lucy estaba ya en manos de Natsu.

-y bien? – dijo esta vez Gray – mira flauta… dile a tu jefe que si no habla ahora con nosotros por el medio que sea su amada Mamii-san pagara por el, Natsu ya la localizo y dudo que tarde en dar la orden de captura… tenemos 1 hora para darle la infamación a Salamander y…. – pero Gale apareció y se puso en medio de la calle junto en mitad de ambos grupos…

-que quiere ahora su líder… - dijo con voz ronca.

-directo al grano, mejor así… bufo Gray

-que drogas usa Lucy Heartfilia – dijo Gajeel

-… - Gale y Música lo supieron en ese momento… Lucy estaba ya en manos de Dragneel… era solo cosa de tiempo para que fuera por los demás chicos y se vengara por todos estos años de búsqueda frustrada.

-Gale-san, Natsu esta que arde… amenaza la vida de tus chicos… d tus protegidos y de la mujer que quieres, según las ordenes son tortura… evita eso a todos. Ya no sacas mucho con ocultar nada.

-es vdd lo que dice el cabeza de metal, Lucy-san esta con Natsu ahora, esta en una crisis… y si no sabe como ayudarla se pondrá furioso. Anda viejo dinos….

-Gale-san no sabe nada… quien se las daba era yo – dijo de la nada Música cosa que sorprendió hasta a su propio jefe – lo siento mucho Gale-sama… Lu-sama se ponía muy triste y mal al verse sola en ese apartamento… solo le di drogas suaves y eran controladas… no se por que esta teniendo crisis ahora, si nada de eso podría… a menos que…

-¿?¿?¿ que ocurre…. –dijo Gray algo cansado ya…se sentó en el auto y prendió un cigarro. – responde arpa! – le grito.

-la vi un par de veces con oración 6, con ángel y cobra… ellos usan drogas mas fuertes, se las inyectan…

-pfff… sabes que drogas son? – dijo serio Gajeel

-heroína, cocaína… pero también PCP y LSD que son las mas fuertes… si ella probó esas… solo en 3 ó 4 ocasiones podría estar adicta a eso, son mucho mas potentes que las demás… si cuando aspiras cocaína el efecto para que te den crisis es de 6 meses de consumo, con estas que te dije en 3 consumos tu cuerpo se adapta y solo te pedirá eso para estar relativamente bien. – el chico miraba el suelo mientras decía esto, no vio que su jefe se le acerco y lo golpeo.

-si viste que se le acercaron por que no le advertiste Música! Dios…

-bien eso es todo… gracias por la info – ambos chicos subieron al carro y Gray marco a Laxus. Gajeel arranco a toda velocidad y marco a su suegro.

**Gray y su llamada.**

-OOooh! Rey del rayo jajajaj – se burlaba Gray

-_que mierda te pasa…._

-tenemos la info… el único problema es que…

-_cual es el problema – Laxus miraba como Natsu sujetaba a Lucy mientras esta trataba de atacarlo con lo que tuviera en la mano – dime rápido que Natsu no puede solo con esta fiera…_

-oración 6 le proporciono droga que se inyecta Laxus… ve si sus marcas son recientes… si es así no dejaran huellas en la piel y en un año podría estar bien…. – dijo con seriedad el Dragón de Hielo **(n/a: si a Gray lo puse asi puesto no tengo un dragón slayer de hielo jejej ).**

-_ok, y Gajeel?_

-trata de comunicarse con su suegro, para que podamos tener sedantes… según lo que leí, el primer mes será bastante difícil… podría atentar contra si misma si no consume esa basura… - decía Gray con un tono algo preocupado – y Natsu como esta?... como lo ves.

_-preocupado, molesto, con ganas de saber como llego su princesa a esto, y… con ganas d matar a quien le hizo esto… el problema que según se. Layla-san tuvo la culpa por no decirle poco a poco todo o que paso… si tan solo ella hubiera dicho la vdd en el momento… - se refería Laxus, mientras recordaba…_

_**FLASH BACK.**_

-como dices? – decía Laxus

-eso que escuchaste, Layla-san y mi padre no dijeron nada a su debido momento. Por eso Lucy-chan salio huyendo y quien sabe donde esta… tengo la impresión que la chica que vi anoche en una moto era ella… - decía Natsu fumando un cigarro tirado en su cama, mientras Laxus estaba afirmado en el balcón.

-ósea… tu prometida, no sabe que su padre mato, estafo, y robo a muchos para poder tener el dinero que tenia?

-exacto… mi padre le dio las pruebas a Layla-san desde hacia mas de 2 años y no le dijo nada a su hija… y ni saben que fue lo que ese viejo le dijo a Lucy-chan – Natsu se sentó y apago el cigarrillo y continuo – Gajeel me acompañara a buscar mas info en las calles, tu y Gray andan ocupado con eso de sus compromisos no. además que los Dreyer y los Dragneel se unan es un acontecimiento único jajjaja…

-no hablamos de mi Salamander ¬¬, es de ti. Crees que si la encuentras pobras lograr que comprenda la situación… recuerda que Levy y Gajeel lograron que se fuera de la secundaria Fairy Tail. – decía Laxus con cierta preocupación – si yo fuera una chica y mi mejor amiga me hace eso, creo que la odiaría… ante la vista de cualquiera Levy la traiciono y boto…

-basta! Eso… todo es culpa de los malditos medios… Lucy-chan no es capas de odiar… además una vez regrese todos esos idiotas que la despreciaron eh hirieron se inclinaran ante su presencia…- decía Natsu fastidiado – el que no lo haga dormirá con los peces… Lucy será una Dragneel, mi esposa! Y la tendrán que respetar a pesar de ser hija de ese viejo estafador y mal nacido de Jude Heartfilia…

_**FLASH BACK FIN.**_

-crees que cuando se entere de que esos tipejos tiene algo que ver con el estado de su princesa… - Gray sintió un gran escalofrió de solo pensar que un guerra de familias podría suscitarse – una…. Guerra…

_-Natsu… comenzara a estallar, y si puede que la rabia sea tan grande cuando lo sepa que ira tras cada uno de ellos y tras sus cabezas… y si eso pasa sus padres sabrán que algo pasa, debemos actuar antes de que eso ocurra… Bien los esperamos en Estelar, en la suite, ok. – Laxus colgó y se dirigió a cuarto junto a Natsu y Lucy._

**Fin de la llamada de Gray.**

-Gajeel y tu pudiste?... – Le pregunto Gray al ver su cara de frustración.

-el padre de Levy dice que los sedantes podrían empeorar la situación del paciente… - Gajeel hizo una pausa y vio una farmacia de turno abierta. – pero si no la sedamos Natsu faltara mañana y entraran las sospechas… espera acá ire a comprar algo. Espera ya regreso – finalizo Gajeel cerrando la puerta del vehiculo.

º

º

º

ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y en la cama amplia de la suite de Lugo del hotel Estelar, se encontraba Natsu abrazando a Lucy mientras esta dormía agitadamente, temblaba y sudaba mucho. El chico realmente no sabia que hacer, después de forcejear por una hora con ella, Laxus la volvió a dormir con el mismo método… el único problema era que ya no tenían ni alcohol ni algodón, lo que había en el botiquín de emergencias era algo fuerte, y como estaba la chica, era mejor no probar con eso. Laxus le dijo lo que Gray le comunico hacia 1 hora atrás y este no dijo nada solo la miraba y no se despegaba de ella. A pesar de que la chica en el forcejeó le araño el rostro y la mano el seguía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Natsu POV 

Aun no me explicó como terminaste así… si tan solo ese día en ese lugar cuando me enfrentaste con esa determinación… te hubiera retenido, tal vez no estarías así ahora. Abría sido un buen regalo para Layla-san el llevarte mañana a su fiesta, pero así no puedo… no hasta que estés mejor y sin la necesidad de drogas en el cuerpo. Pone de tu parte Lucy, por favor hazlo…

-Lucy… como te puedo ayudar a salir de esto sin que me rechaces – aun lo analizo y no encuentro una manera.

-lo que ella consumió por X tiempo que no conocemos, es el problema Salamander… - mire a Laxus mientras me decía eso y lo quede mirando con solo una pregunta que el supo descifrar… ¿Quién tiene la culpa de esto? – uff… mira según confeso Música… el solo le proporciono drogas leves, como las que consumía con su grupo de amigos. No quería decirte esto pero tu cara ya me esta poniendo nervioso estas abatido Natsu, así tu no eres. – a que se refería Laxus con sus palabras… que es lo que no me quería decir. – Oración 6 – fue lo único que dijo.

-como?... COMO! – deje levemente en la cama a Lucy para tomar por el cuello a Laxus y exigirle respuestas – que carajos tiene que ver esos malditos! Responde! – ya me estaba pasando de mi control.

-como escuchaste cabeza de fósforo… Laxus no sabe mas aya que nosotros – Gray y Gajeel venían entrando con una llave proporcionada por la recepción tras una orden de Laxus. Ellos me contaron lo que sabían y yo termine tirando y rompiendo lo que tenia enfrente, Laxus esquivaba las cosas mientras Gajeel miraba a Lucy.

-oye Salamander… es la chica de esa vez no?, pero tiene el cabello mas largo – solo lo mire con tristeza.

-o y sabes sumar y restar igual cabeza de metal? – mi sarcasmo al menos me calmo los nervios. Y todo me miraron con pena. -_-U

-si, eso y mas… mira te traje esto – vi que eran sedantes, pero solo 3. lo mire extrañado – si… no me permitieron comprar mas en la farmacia, solo es con receta retenida y a pesar de ser quien soy no me vendieron mas… uff mira el efecto es de 8 a 10 horas, mientras buscamos una salida y vas mañana a la fiesta de tu madre, buscaremos y nos turnaremos para cuidar a la bella durmiente, estas de acuerdo? – analicé la situación, mire mis opciones y recordé algo importante que ninguno se de tubo a pensar.

-claro iré y y mi grupo no… no crees que será muy sospechoso, sin contar que todos y sus familias son los invitados? Serán anunciaos sus compromisos, y ninguno de nosotros puede faltar. Recuerda que somos los sucesores de nuestros padres o gran Gazille!... idiota – me senté en la cama con la bolsa en las manos y puse mis manos en la cabeza, piensa Natsu, piensa. Me decía… cuando de pronto…

-los sedantes no se los puedes dar hoy… es lo que me dijo mi futuro suegro… bueno al vdd es que me recomendó no darle otras drogas mas pues podrían empeorar el estado, que si lo necesitaba podía llevar a mi amigo a su clínica y nadie sabría… - lo mire estupefacto… si le daba los sedantes seria peor. Acaso escuche bien, mire a los chicos, y todos bajaron la mirada. Tome una decisión al verlos.

-solo me queda una opción… y es hablar con mi padre, no pondré en mas peligros a Lucy. – y todos me miraron muy extrañados

-crees que hacer eso cambiara la situación?... por favor Natsu! Sabes que es esto? No es un juego! – me grito Gray

-desnudin-san tiene razón, no puedes llevarla frente a ellos… no así. Tal vez si la llevamos a un centro de desintoxicación puede ser la respuesta que buscas – negué con la cabeza e intente ordenar todo en mi mente. Si el día de mañana teníamos que asistir a la fiesta. quien se quedaría con Lucy…?

-que tal si la dejamos sedada 1 hora antes de salir, traemos nuestros trajes y nos cambiamos acá – si! Al fin el hielito uso su cabeza…

**POV Normal.**

-exacto gigoló de closet, peor todos no podemos… tráiganme mi ropa mañana en la mañana y me cubren con los viejos – se limito a decir Natsu sin tomar en cuenta a sus amigos.

-a quien llamas gigoló de closet! Pony de alcantarilla! – Gray lo tomo a Natsu de la camisa.

-a ti, alguien mas anda desnudo? – y Natsu apunto a su amigo sin ropas. (sin nada!)

-demonios! Donde esta ahora! – Gray giraba por el cuarto en busca de su ropa.

-te… te la dejaste en el auto – dijo Gajeel estirando la mano con la ropa de Gray.

-QUE! Desde que me baje! Peor que demonios te pasa que no me dices!

-es mi venganza je! – Gajeel sonrío de lado para demostrar su conformidad.

-bien ordenemos esto… Natsu yo iré a tu casa mañana y traeré tu ropa, chicos mañana a las 7 en la casa de Natsu. Bien es mejor que regresen o comenzaran a llamar nuestros padres… - Laxus se voltio a ver a Natsu – estarás bien tu solo con ella?

-si jejeje… no me ara nada, vallan nos vemos mañana – y Natsu los vio salir por la gran puerta.

Natsu POV

-solo… estamos ahora solos Lucy… - la mire con mucha inquietud mientras tenia pesadillas. Parecía una niña perdida… que no tenia un lugar fijo, me dio una pulsación fuerte en el corazón y vi que lloraba… me acerque y la abrase nuevamente para que no tiritara. – todo ira bien Lucy, solo pone de tu parte…

-no…. no te me acerques…. – escuche que decía entre sueños, que estará soñando pensé, algo malo por su expresión y sus lagrimas – lo…. Lo are bien… - que trataba su sueño era mi inquietud… - Ha…ru… - ese nombre… me hirvió la sangre al escucharlo decir de sus labios. Así que la bese y así al menos no diría su nombre… durmió mejor, sin pesadillas.

Al cabo de unas horas vi el reloj y me percate que eran las 3 de la mañana, apenas y había dormido, entre abrazarla y no dejar que se destapara o se hiciera daño mientras dormía. Escuche unos ruidos fuera del cuarto y me levante sigilosamente para poder ver através de la puerta, por el ojo-visor **(n/a: no tengo idea como se llama ese ojito de cristal que le ponen a las puertas principales.) . **Y lo vi, Zeref estaba yéndose o tal vez regresando de algún sitio… tenerlo justo en el cuarto de al lado era muy tentador… si le volaba el cerebro ahí talvez muchas cosas podrían cambiar… pero jamás e podido ver el futuro, y deshice mi gran idea, lo primero y nada mas; era Lucy. Me recosté nuevamente en la misma posición junto a ella y me quede profundamente dormido, como cerré todo con llave nada podía entrar o salir de ahí sin hacer un gran estruendo. Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro y comencé a gruñir, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando comencé a buscar a mi compañera de cama y no la hallé en ella, abrí mis ojos a mas no poder con una gran sobre salto dentro de mi, y ahí la vi… parada viendo por la ventana cubierta por una manta, sus cabellos negros-azulados se veían hermosos bajo la gran luz del sol, fue cuando volteo a verme de lado.

-necesito una explicación Dragneel… - me dijo. Estaba con voz serena y tranquila. Pero su mirada no brillaba para nada, era apagada.

-claro… solo pregunta – no sabia que responder, mientras me sentaba en la cama y tomaba mi camisa que había tirado al suelo horas antes, por el calor que sentía. Ella se volteo a ver el paisaje de la ciudad. – y bien que quienes que explique…

-por que no me haz llevado ante ella… - no me sorprendió para nada su pregunta, es mas, me preguntaba cuando lo haría.

-tendremos un hermano u hermana, ellos no quieren saber hasta que nazca… - ella abrió los ojos y se giro a verme, me dio la impresión que deseaba llorar por lo que le había dicho. – se que no es la mejor manera que vallas sabiendo las cosas, pero Layla-san… - y me interrumpió.

-y para que mierdas! Me buscan entonces! Ella formo su familia! Ya me reemplazo con ese bebé que tiene dentro, que irme… regresar…. A mi vida – fue cuando bajo la voz al decir esa ultima frase, vi que cayeron unas lágrimas por su rostro. Me levante y trate de abrazarla, cual fue mi sorpresa cuado levanto su mano. Tenia un cuchillo… diablos no me adelante a que ella podría hacer algo así. – solo déjame ir… y nunca sabrán de mi… me iré… esto ya me hace mucho daño… si tienes algo de corazón, déjame marchar, Dragneel…

-no… y mil veces NO! esto no solo es por ella… por tu madre, es por mi! Con un demonio! Dame eso… - ella abrió los ojos cuando empecé a gritar, creo que la asuste, y vi un ponto dónde podía arrebatárselo hasta que… lo dirigió a su cuello en forma de amenaza hacia mí. – eso no va a funcionar Lucy. Quieres saber todo lo que ahí detrás de tu amado padre?

-que intentas decir con eso, tu no eres nadie para mencionarlo. Eres un sucio Dragneel! – y en ese minuto me lancé a ella, me sorprendí cuando ella trato de esquivarme. Sencillamente ella era muy buena, en defensa. Pero no tanto como para mi, le sostuve las manos y apreté con algo de fuerza para que soltara el cuchillo. Y así fue, la abraza y caímos sentados… solo afirmados por lo poco de pared que había debajo del gran ventanal. – te contare lo que yo se, y si aun después de eso no confías en mi, te dejare ir. Lo prometo. OK? – ella asintió. Y se calmo al menos.

Lucy POV

Después de escuchar todo lo que Dragneel Natsu me dijo, muchas cosas cambiaron en mi mente… otras no las comprendía aun y otras, simplemente me hicieron querer morir… llore un largo rato, tal vez horas no lo se. Aun así el no me soltó me contuvo con fuerza y ternura… palabras que no conocía desde que ellos se tuvieron que ir por mi culpa. El mención que me quería desde la primera vez que me vio, pero yo no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo que jugaba con su padre. Solo recuerdo algunas cosas de lo que el dijo, y la única forma que el lo supiera era si hubiese estado presente o que mi madre se lo hubiera dicho. Ahora no entendía nada, no sabia si creer en las palabras de mi padre o dejarlas olvidadas en mi mente.

-dime Dragneel. Como… - pero el detuvo mi hablar con uno de sus dedos. Lo poso sobre mi boca y me susurro tiernamente y a la vez algo embriagador a mis instintos.

-dime Natsu… me lastima que me digas de esa forma tan fría, solías decir mucho mi nombre cuando éramos mas pequeños. – note que cerro los ojos, y posaba su barbilla sobre mi hombre derecho, su respiración me…. Cautivo. – dijiste que nos casaríamos… y yo a la semana después tuve que irme, para poder ser como soy ahora, y poder protegerte. – su tranquilidad al decir eso. Me hicieron sentir que era vdd, pero por que no recordaba nada de eso… - tu madre fue golpeada brutalmente por tu padre el día que me fui… - eso si me sorprendió.

-como… como sabes eso… - tenia que saber como es que mi madre… ahora que lo recuerdo una tarde escuche cosas romperse, gritos, Caprico me trato de detener, pero yo subí y vi algo me horrorizó. – mi… mi padre… el la golpeo, yo tenia 8 años creo. – el me interrumpió y lo escuche atentamente.

-así es, tenias 8 años, yo maldije ese dia era tu cumpleaños y me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, cuando llegue a Edolas esa noche, mi padre me llamo y me dijo que tu y tu madre estaban en la clínica internadas… que el no podía ir a verlas puesto… aun lo recuerdo…

_**FLASH BACK.**_

-que pasa padre, pensé que llamarías mañana… - decía Natsu tranquilamente lanzándole cosas a Gray.

_-no se como lo vas a tomar Natsu… se trata de Layla y Lucy._

-que pasa con ellas? – ahora si la cara de Natsu reflejaba temor

_-Layla por lo que supe de unas enfermeras, esta con riesgo vital. Jude… ese bastardo la descubrió con documentos incriminatorias hacia el y para colmo le dieron fotografías donde salíamos los 4…_

-joder! Pero padre… haz algo ese tipo… pudo matarla, no se supone que la amas! – los demás chicos escuchaban como Natsu gritaba desesperado a su padre.

_-crees que no quiero… pero ahora Jude tiene poder. Si hago algún movimiento la matara antes de poder salvarla de ahí._

-mierda…. Y Lu que pasa con ella… por que esta internada?

_-ella vio todo… y su padre igual la golpeo… la lanzo por las escaleras gritando que jamás permitiría que tocara a otro Dragneel en su vida, Layla al tratar de contenerlo igual termino escalera abajo, Caprico me dijo eso. _

-voy a matar a ese tipo!

_-que puede hacer un chico de 11 años, que ni puede ganarme a mi, tranquilo Natsu. Me estoy asegurando desde afuera que no las vuelva a tocar y para cuando regreses ellas estarán en casa esperando tu llegada._

-ojala sea así padre… ojalas. – Natsu sonrío irónicamente.

_**FASH BACK FIN.**_

-si… recuerdo haber despertado en el hospital, llena de cables conectados a maquinas. Y mi madre no estaba cuando desperté, estaba papá… - me comenzó a doler fuertemente la cabeza y me incline hacia delante un poco, cosa que noto Natsu.

-mira, te mostrare una prueba si aun no me crees – una prueba. Pensé yo. Vi como escudriñaba en su bolsillo trasero, sentía su masculinidad hacer presión detrás de mi, me contuve un gemido que amenazaba con salir al aire. Y vi que saco su billetera. – ten… salimos bien, a pesar que tu me tenias como un caballo -_-U, jajajja pensar que era tus animales para que pudieras reír. Esa era mi mejor recompensa. – tome la fotografía y vi algo que no había visto desde mucho tiempo… mi gran sonrisa idéntica a la de mi madre… y me veía abrazando a… Natsu.

**POV Normal.**

-Na… Natsu. – dijo Lucy con algo de timidez y mirando al suelo.

-dime princesa – Natsu mostró una gran sonrisa, que le dibujo unos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

-quiero regresar a mi vida… pero tengo miedo… de que, me vuelvan a lastimar, rechazar y dar la espalda… como Levy. – Lucy trato de ser fuerte ante todos esos recuerdos.

-pues… para eso están los caballeros de brillante armadura, como yo. – Natsu la abrazo aun mas fuerte – yo te salvare Princesa Lucy, y volverás a ser la dulce niña que fuiste, confía en mi. – Lucy solo vio como el sonreía.

-tu…. Tu me salvaras? – le dijo incrédulamente – de que me salvaras… de la vida que yo misma forje estos años – y sus ojos volvieron a perder el brillo.

-te salvare de todo y todos los que te trate de hacer daño y alejar de mi. Nadie ams que yo puede amarte como lo hago desde la primera ves que te vi Lu – y Natsu tomo la mejilla de Lucy con la mano derecha, la giro 90º y deposito un beso… no era como los que le robo anteriormente, este era un beso tierno, calido y sobre todo lleno de amor y esperanzas.

-podrían al menos cerrar esta puerta vdd? Joder ahora tendré un trauma con ustedes – dijo Gajeel cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

-eh! – Lucy y Natsu miraron como este cerro la puerta y quedaron como estatuas…

.º

.º

.º

.º

-y cual es el punto débil de Natsu? – pregunto un hombre desde un sillón realmente cómodo.

-una chica… llamada Lucy Hearfilia. Tenemos entendido que ella desapareció hace mas de 4 años. Pero justo dentro de esos años una chica apareció en las calles, robando a todos, como lo suelen hacer las chicas de Mamii-san

-mmm… y an encontrado el paradero de Elie? Esa pequeña zorra aun me debe una muy grande jejeje…

-amo Zeref… ella y esta chica forman parte del mismo grupo según mis fuentes – decia un hombre bajito y calvo

-atrápalas a ambas… quiero disfrutar ver el rostro de sus príncipes cuando las vean luego que termine con ellas. – Zeref estaba realmente contento por lo sabido. Pero su rostro no reflejaba alegría realimente.

-como el amo Zeref diga… con su permiso me retiro. - y el hombre salio caminando hacia atrás sin levantar la cabeza hasta cerrar la puerta.

-ahora veremos como actúan para proteger a sus damiselas. Natsu Dragneel y Haru Glori. Jajajajjajjjajajjjaja…. - y tirando unos dardos en la pared donde estaban unas fotografías de ambos jóvenes mencionados les aserto justo ene le corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi inspiración fue fatal durante esta semana…. O semanas? Ahahaha no comprenderme a mi misma =P. bueno al cosa es que termine este cap =D. ahí cosas que se supone debería haber puesto pero no lo hice o habría salido un ejemplar de la biblia antigua ( en cuanto a larga historia). Por ende lo dejo para el siguiente cap, donde saldrán los gatitos =3**

**Nya! (eso es de yoru) y es en otro fic…. Bueno espero les aya gustado sip. Bss =D**

**Ahora sip. SIGUIENTE CAP!**

Y bien al fin llegamos donde esta Lucy…

…. Desde el miércoles ella no a regresado… Música la esta buscando desde el miércoles en la noche…

Es tu culpa viejo…

Basta es tu padre! No le hables así…

Que has dicho…

/

/

/

Y por que la llamada urgente?

Necesito sedantes y una buena clínica anti-desintoxicación…

Se ve bastante mal…

Lleva así 4 días, lo que come lo de vuelve, así no…

**Proximo cap.**

**Cap. 5: Hermoso regalo. Haru!**


End file.
